Trading Pain
by ayumu-in-blue
Summary: COMPLETEWhen Ayame is body slammed by a normal girl and he doesn't transform, the whole Sohma family is in an uproar. Why didn’t Ayame transform, and could it be that this mysterious girl holds the key both to Akito’s curse, and to his heart?
1. Unfolding Secrets

Thank you for taking the time to read my fan fic. This is a story that's been boiling in the back of my mind ever since the first time I watched this anime over a year ago. I think my brain was getting sick of it just sitting in there and wanted it let loose on the world. =)  
  
Also, I figured it may be a good idea to warn you that while I have seen all of the anime I am only up to volume two in the manga. If in the event I make some horrible mistake based upon something in further than I am, I would like to go ahead and apologize for this.  
  
Also, The only character in this story that belongs to me is Adrian. All other characters belong to Natsuki Takaya-sensei.  
  
I hope you enjoy Trading Pain, and please feel free to review, constructive criticism is very welcome.  
  
Notes:  
  
*Junnichi: Is in reference to the 12 animals of the Chinese Zodiac. Within the Sohma family there are 12 people who turn into these animals whenever their body is either put under a lot of stress or they are hugged by a member of the opposite sex. These 12 are called the junnichi.  
  
Trading Pain  
  
Chapter 1: Unfolding Secrets  
  
"Somebody else knows our secret." Akito's words were soft but Shigure had no trouble understanding their meaning, nor the implication behind them.  
  
"Who is it?" Shigure tried to sound nonchalant; even though he knew who ever it was would probably have to have their memories erased. Just like all those times before.  
  
"We don't know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We don't know her name. We also don't know how she knows either."  
  
"How is this possible?" To Shigure this sounded like a bad dream or maybe an illusion of some kind. Either way there had to have been a mistake made somewhere.  
  
"Yesterday, a young woman entered Ayame's store and purchased some ribbon. The young female clerk that works for Ayame's fell. "Akito reached out his hand letting a small bird land on his finger. "She would have fallen on Ayame if that woman hadn't saved them both. She put her body between the two of them, but Ayame didn't transform. He said that this person was definitely female. She then told him to be more careful, or he would get into trouble with his family. She then left the store."  
  
Shigure just sat there unsure what to say. The story wasn't strange in itself, but the fact that Ayame hadn't transformed into a snake was more than bizarre, it was a complete mystery. The only times when the junnichi hadn't transformed when hugging a member of the opposite sex was when that person was also a junnichi. Did this young woman have a secret of her own?  
Either way even though Ayame was his best friend Shigure knew he wouldn't be able to get the details from that narcissistic chatterbox. Hatori though wouldn't even have a problem; Ayame always did exactly what Hatori wanted him to.  
  
"Ayame told me that the young woman was in high school." Hatori put away his medical book and turned his full attention to his friend Shigure. "He said that she had a uniform under her arm when she was in the store. He had also said that it was the same uniform that Ms. Honda owns."  
  
"Wait you don't think Tohru had anything to do with this?" Shigure butted in. There was no way. Not his Tohru, she wouldn't tell a soul.  
  
"Don't worry I don't believe Tohru has anything to do with this. However, we do need to discover this other girl's identity. Also the reason why Ayame didn't transform, was it just a coincidence, or could it be something else. As a doctor I find this very fascinating."  
  
"Akito had me question Ayame from the very beginning. Everything, you were told by Akito I already went over with Ayame. It's unbelievable, but it is true."  
  
Hatori reached up and rubbed his tired eyes.  
  
"The real question that has Akito in an uproar is why? Was Ayame not transforming a fluke, or would it happen every time? Is she free from activating the curse, if so why? How does she even know our secret? Will she be willing to keep it? Will I be forced to have to erase her memories? Will that even work? There are just too many unanswered questions, and we need answers before anything can be done."  
  
The thought of hunting an unknown high school girl held more than a little appeal to Shigure. He felt a grin spreading across his face as hundreds of young innocent high school girls dressed in those cute little uniforms paraded around inside of his mind.  
  
"Tohru would probably help, but Kyo and Yuki..." Shigure could only shrug. They might find it fascinating that someone who was normal didn't trigger the transformation, but then again it was Akito who was doing the asking. Well, in the end it would be their choices to make.  
  
"Well, then, should I give your love to this young high school girl. Maybe she's as charming as my dear bride."  
  
"Tohru isn't your bride, and by the way have you gotten rid of that maid's outfit you had ordered for her yet. What if Yuki or Kyo finds it?"  
  
Shigure just gave Hatori a big smile as he strolled out of the room, never bothering to answer that particular question. Men just had to have their romantic fantasies after all, especially novelists, they needed lots of inspiration!  
  
"Akito had something very interesting to say today." Shigure didn't even bother to look up from his newspaper. Knowing Kyo he wasn't even listening, and Yuki probably had a really suspicious look across his face. Not that Shigure could blame him. They were all still mad about how Akito had used Tohru in an attempt to break the family curse. Still that fiasco did have positive results for everyone; Tohru had been accepted, even by Akito. "A girl at your school knows about the junnichi."  
  
This caught everyone attention. It was kind of like dropping a bomb on Hiroshima all over again.  
So Shigure explained the situation. Yuki couldn't hide his interest at his older brother's lack of transformation. Still the mere mention of having her memories erased made his blood run cold.  
  
Not again. He couldn't allow it to happen again, no matter what this girl thought of them, and of the curse. Still, the fact that someone knew and that they had been so close... Yuki couldn't help but wonder if she had seen it when no one realized that there was someone watching. He thought back to how many times Tohru had accidentally made them to transform at school, and realized that he really couldn't keep track of the number.  
  
"Damn that Akito!" Kyo hissed. "If he wants answers he should find them himself!"  
  
"This doesn't prove that she actually knows about the curse, and my idiot brother didn't transform." Yuki reminded them. "I'll agree it's strange, but we really don't know if she knows about the curse or not. Also, assuming that she did know, she obviously hasn't told anyone so far. I have to honestly doubt that she will tell anyone. We should just let her be. Besides what if she's like Hanna and that's why she knows? Erasing her memory would be pointless."  
  
"Don't say that you damn rat!" Kyo could feel his hair standing on end at the mere mention of Tohru's friend's name. She really gave him the creaps.  
  
"I mean psychic."  
  
"I know what you meant! Either way it's none of our damn business."  
  
"Yes it does seem rather pointless to investigate doesn't it?"  
  
"I was hoping you would say that!" Shigure had an extremely pleased expression on his face. "So many high school girls,' Shigure knew he was drooling, but he just couldn't stop himself, "I wonder just how many there are at that school of yours!"  
  
That pervert.  
  
"Damn it! Alright, already."  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
"Now that's the spirit you two!"  
  
Yuki and Kyo knew they didn't really have a choice. It was either this or never be able show their faces in school again.  
  
Chapter 2: The Transfer Student  
  
To every one's surprise the mystery girl is a brand new transfer student. Even more surprising is that she and Hanna have a considerable amount in common, but their gifts are very different. Why exactly didn't Ayame transform? Could it have something to do with her gift, and what is it exactly? 


	2. The Transfer Student

I hope you enjoy the second Chapter of Trading Pain.  
  
Notes:  
  
*Gaijin: someone of non Japanese origins.  
  
*Baka: idiot or moron.  
  
*Prince Charming: I decided to use the title from the manga instead of the show I hope you don't mind. It was just way too cute!  
  
*Hanna: I know it is spelled Hana, but my word just won't co-operate on the spell check. Sorry about that.  
  
Chapter 2: The Transfer Student  
  
When Yuki, Kyo and Tohru first arrived at school the next morning all of the students were in an uproar.  
  
"They say she's pretty cute!"  
  
"I heard some people say that she's a gaijin. I wonder if she can even speak Japanese."  
  
"She would have to speak and read it in order to pass the entrance exam, baka!"  
  
"It's hard to believe that she got the highest scores in the history of our school on that test. It's not easy."  
  
"Her scores were even higher than our dear Prince Charming."  
  
"She's got brains and she's beautiful! I wonder if she's as cool as she sounds. What was her name again?"  
  
"Good morning, Uo. Where's Hanna?"  
  
"Mornin'. I don't know where she is. She said that there was something strange about that girl's waves after she spotted her in the halls, and went after her. I haven't seen her since."  
  
"There is something strange." Kyo could feel the hairs on his neck standing on end. He really hated it when she snuck up behind him like that.  
  
"Good morning Hanna!" Tohru chimed in. It always brought a smile to her face seeing everyone getting along so early in the morning. Kyo hadn't yet tried to fight with Yuki once this morning!  
  
"What do you mean strange?" The story Shigure had told them yesterday was still very clear in Yuki's mind. He had to know if this new transfer student was that girl, or not. Hanna was the most likely one to notice anything supernatural. After all it had been very hard keeping the secret of the curse from her, though Yuki sometimes wondered if she knew about it anyway.  
  
"There is nothing."  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"You mean you can't pick up anything. What a worthless..."  
  
"Has this ever happened before?" Yuki prodded.  
  
"No."  
  
How odd. Yuki thought.  
  
"Please take your seats! Before we begin class today I would like to introduce you to our new transfer student."  
  
"Good morning!" A head popped around the corner of the door. Her smile and green eyes were both bright and friendly. Her hair was a light golden brown that was held in check by a long loose braid. It wasn't hard to tell why the whole school, had been talking about her. Her face was as pretty as Yuki, and she seemed to be rather friendly. Yuki couldn't help but think that she behaving a little too friendly.  
  
"My name is Adrian Coleman. I just transferred here from England, so I hope you'll forgive my poor Japanese. It's a pleasure to meet you." When she bowed, the whole class became uproar of questions.  
  
What was her birthday? What kind of music did she like? Did she have a boyfriend? What were her hobbies? The stream of questions seemed endless to her, so she just tried her best to answer some of them.  
  
"Hmm... January 22nd. Tchaikovsky is my favorite composer. As for a boyfriend no I don't. Hobbies... e... plants, and things... hmmm... it's... well I..."  
  
She glanced around the room trying to figure out how to say this. Should she even bother? She probably wouldn't be around long enough for it to make a difference one way or the other really. Still she'd rather be honest. Her eyes fell on Hanna, and wondered how she was treated by her schoolmates. Adrian could feel that she was the same as her in many ways, so she decided to take the risk.  
  
"My family has always been practitioners of the old ways." Would they understand what she meant by that? She felt sure that the girl in black would, but how many others would? To loudly proclaim you were a Pagan wasn't something you could just do. Secrecy was almost essential, especially for someone with Adrian's type of powers. Still, it was good to know she wasn't going to be alone here. There was someone else like her at this school. Maybe she could have a few friends and not be alone, at least for a little while.  
  
"Thank you Ms. Coleman. Please go ahead and take an empty seat."  
  
Adrian noticed there was one right behind the girl in black, and she headed straight for it. Disregarding everyone's warnings of how strange she was.  
  
"Would it be alright if I sat here?"  
  
She asked Hanna.  
  
"Your waves are strange."  
  
"It's almost like I'm not here, right?" Adrian gave the other girl a big smile, as she set down her pack. "I get that a lot."  
  
"If you're going to sit down, sit down." Uo spoke up. "Class is starting."  
  
"Sorry!" Adrian sat herself down at her new desk and opened her textbook.  
  
Her mother had often complimented her on her ability to shield out any outside forces but the way she did it kept everything in too. It was because of her shielding that that man in the store hadn't transformed. Her shield had protected him.  
  
Yes, to another psychic it would indeed seem as though no one was even there, but it was only her second greatest strength. She simply smiled. All that was left was her mission, and using her greatest talent to complete it.  
  
Chapter 3: Meetings 


	3. Meetings

Thank you so very much for reading my fan fiction. I really do appreciate it. Please feel free to review. Also, don't worry about Adrian seeming a little to good to be true, I'm doing that on purpose. Though, I am so very glad someone noticed! Oh, I hate keeping secrets that are plot based! I love onions. So many layers, and you can't help but cry when you start to peal them. There that's the closest I'll get... *zips lips and starts to edit last part of chapter...*  
  
Notes:  
  
*Pagan: It's a pretty broad term. It doesn't necessarily mean she's a witch; she could be a  
  
druid, or about fifty billion different things. I went with witch because most people have a mental image to automatically go with it. Thanks to the Wizard of Oz. Making the stereotypes work for you! ^^;;  
  
*German Bunny: They don't really explain this in the anime, but in the manga Momiji's only half Japanese, his mom is German. To make him even cooler he just rambles on in German... Momiji is just so cute! (Well duh! Hits self over the head for being so obvious. Opps. Sorry plushy Kyo!)  
  
*Zap: in F. Basket [English], both the manga and the show, during the first episode right after Tohru and Yuki walk to school they are surrounded by The Prince Yuki fan girl club. Uo threatens them first, but they stand up to her, then Hanna goes next. The lines kind of like "Not another word or I will @*&$ with poison electric waves." Afterwards Uo tells Hanna not to actually zap anyone.  
  
Chapter 3: Meetings  
  
"So you've all been friends, since junior high school?"  
  
"Yup, but the Prince and Carrot Top though..." Uo stuck her thumb in their direction. "They've only been hanging around for about a year."  
  
She watched those two carefully from across the room. Their personalities were completely different from each other, but she didn't have to ask if they were related. The animal spirits hissing and smirking on their shoulders at each other made it very obvious that they were, and what their opinions of each other were!  
  
So these were the Sohma's'.  
  
"So, you said you studied the 'old ways', what exactly is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Adrian wasn't quite sure how to respond. Years of fear and bitterness welled up inside of her, threatening to make her choke. She wasn't sure if she even could explain, or that she even wanted to. There were just too many times that she had been hurt because of what she was.  
  
"She's a witch." Hanna simply stated.  
  
"Oh! So you wear those pointy black hats and cast spells. Well, just don't actually go and zap anyone, even if there are a few morons around here that deserve it."  
  
"Zap?"  
  
"Hanna does it every once in a while, how long was the last guy in the hospital?"  
  
"3 days."  
  
"Would you three please stop talking in class?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, what does she have up her britches?"  
  
Regardless, the girls didn't say another word for the rest of the class. Adrian though couldn't help but wonder what exactly did Ou mean by zap? She was almost afraid she already knew the answer.  
  
* * *  
  
"Can I assume the snake was your elder brother? I would say cousin but you two just look too much alike."  
  
This caught Yuki completely off guard. Out of a hundred things she could have said, her admitting she was the one in the store was completely unexpected. Also, to have been ambushed in an empty class room...  
  
"It's strange the older brother being a snake and the younger a rat. It makes me wonder if you two can even tolerate each other."  
  
She watched as Yuki flinched, he was very good at hiding his reactions. She wouldn't have even noticed if she wasn't watching for it, but she could tell she was making him nervous, and that wasn't what she was trying to do.  
  
"I'm not here to cause trouble, I promise. However, you can now safely report that you've found me to your family. They were looking for me weren't they?"  
  
She didn't need an answer it was more of a statement than a question anyway. She turned her back on Yuki, and began to head out of the already empty classroom. "For what's about to happen, I'm not even a little sorry. You may not like it, but... Anyway tell that to the head of your family. I don't have any problem explaining in more detail why I'm here, but this really isn't the place to do it, and I don't like having to repeat something as long and boring as this anyway. With these type of things it's always best to get them done and over with. I'm free tomorrow. I'll explain it then."  
  
Adrian slipped out of the room as quietly as she had slipped in. Yuki didn't even know what to think of her or her message. This time though, he had no qualms with telling Akito everything.  
  
* * *  
  
That morning Shigure had promised to have everything arranged for the meeting with Akito. Hatori would pick them up in the car after school and drive them directly over to the Sohma estate.  
  
Yuki knew Akito and his violent mood swings and silently wondered if she had any idea what she had gotten herself into asking to meet with him. When she was among people she acted much like Tohru did, the girl that everyone truly wanted to protect and idolize, but when thinking about how she had cornered him the day before he couldn't help but think what a great actress she was. Something told him that she truly didn't need any protecting.  
  
Still, he couldn't help but to wonder how she would fair in Akito's presence.  
  
Kyo was going to escort Tohru to work and back again tonight, while Yuki was going to go with Ms. Adrian to the meeting. He didn't have any real desire to return to the estate, but something was nagging at him to go.  
  
The day dragged on. It seemed like it would never end.  
  
The Prince Yuki fan club had made their usual appearance, but much to Adrian's distress she also had her own fan club over night. They were careful about their appearances though. Never coming out when she was near Ou or Hanna. They didn't seem to mind Tohru though. In fact her presence only seemed to encourage the guys in Adrian's new fan-club. Then Adrian would just sit back and watch Kyo get protective over Tohru, while seeming to be uninterested in the whole display. Momiji, and Hatsuharu were also amusing to watch. Momiji was delighted when he didn't transform, and spent the whole lunch period clinging to Adrian, while watching Kyo and Haru battle it out. Adrian couldn't help but call him a cute German Bunny and hug him back. He was far too adorable. Besides she didn't know if she'd ever be allowed to be that close to this family again, still she wanted to be.  
  
When the end of the school day had arrived, Adrian new exactly what she was going to do at the meeting. No matter what would happen she would have no regrets. Her path had been decided, and for once it hadn't been decided by her family selling off her abilities, it had been decided by her. She would do it, and she wanted absolutely nothing in return for it.  
  
Holding her head up high she walked to where Yuki was waiting for her at the gate. Yuki introduced her to Hatori, and so she got into the car. Fate after all was awaiting her.  
  
Chapter 4: Truth's Revelations  
  
Finally the truth of Adrian is completely revealed... well mostly revealed. Strange though it is will Akito be able to believe it? Will she have to prove herself and her abilities? To what degree and at what price will it cost her? 


	4. Truth's Revelations

Thank you very much for reading my fan fiction. I appreciate it, and to all those who have reviewed you have my thanks.  
Aya Komodo, thank you so very much for pointing out my spelling mistake. I guess my fingers must have just gotten away from me. = ) Anyway, it should be corrected now, I hope I didn't miss any.  
Also, this is just because I want to say it. When I first watched the show I didn't know anything about the manga, or who was who among the zodiac, but I always loved how Akito would just hang out of the window, and how the birds always loved him. At the time I was sooo sure that he had to be the reincarnation of the rooster. Don't worry I know the truth but I just REALLY felt like throwing that in.  
Anyway thank you again for taking the time to read this, and please feel free to review. I know I have a long way to go as a writer, and I truly want to improve so constructive criticism is very welcome.  
  
Notes *Aura: Aura is like a signpost that says what type of condition a person is in emotionally and physically. If the aura swirls in a hypnotic way it means the person is well mentally unstable would be a nice way to put it. Also black is not a good color to see. It can mean evil, sadness, illness, etc. Rust red is a short fuse.  
  
*Seiza: in martial arts it is a seated position where you have your feet tucked under you.  
  
*Kimono: In Japanese it literally means clothing.  
  
Chapter 4: Truth's Revelations  
  
It didn't take very long for them to reach the Sohma house.  
  
Adrian had never seen a home with arrangements quite like these before and to her the place resembled a small town more than a home.  
  
"This estate is where most of those know the family secret live. There are probably about 50 family members who live here. Each family has there own house here." Hatori explained. "Not all of the family lives here though, about a hundred live elsewhere throughout the city. Yuki here of course is one of them." Hatori stopped in front of one of the houses, and knocked. A black haired man, dressed in a suit opened the door, and motioned them inside. He had a silly smile on his face when he saw Adrian.  
  
"Ms. Coleman?" Shigure took her hand in his. "I'm so glad we have this chance to meet I've been looking forward to this." His eyes skimmed over her school uniform. Oh how wonderful cute high school girls are!!!  
  
"I assume Akito, is aware of our visit." Hatori interrupted his friend's lecherous fantasy. "We shouldn't keep him waiting."  
  
"Quite right, quite right! So sorry about that." Adrian tugged her hand away from his. Shigure began to lead them down the hallway to the room where Akito was waiting for them. Adrian couldn't help but to notice the spirit of the black Labrador following him down the hall. It was hard to keep a straight face; his playful nature did indeed remind her of a dog.  
  
Adrian tried to focus on the task at hand, keeping the stories she had heard about this 'Akito' in mind. The stories she had been told of his raging temper and jealous nature were all she needed to keep a straight face. She couldn't afford to have any levity in her system when she entered that room to face him. The only thing she could hope for is that he would find her proposal at least interesting.  
  
Shigure knocked and entered the room first.  
  
She couldn't help but to notice just how grim his face had become in such a short amount of time. Something about the dark and heavy atmosphere in the room made her nervous, and it wasn't just Shigure's face.  
  
She glanced across the room as she took her seat on the floor. The only light came from the open screen where a young man sat dressed in traditional kimono. He simply sat there watching quietly. A dark aura surrounded him on all sides. Akito was obviously the one that bore the full burden of the curse; it wasn't hard to imagine the burden that must have been laid on his shoulders.  
  
She stayed quite doing her best to stare forward while waiting patiently for him to speak first. Minutes rolled by in silence, no one spoke or moved. Perhaps they didn't dare to. Adrian knew though she couldn't stand being seated in a seiza position for much longer, to a westerner unaccustomed to this it was extremely uncomfortable. Her feet were already beginning to fall asleep.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
The period of silence had made Adrian more than a little uncomfortable. She wasn't quite sure how to start so she decided to be blunt. Perhaps that was the best way.  
  
"I was asked to come."  
  
"Asked?"  
  
"I was told a story of a family with a curse that had haunted them as far back as they could remember. The woman who told me this story asked me to come and see if there was anything I could do." She felt it best not to mention the fact that the woman had promised a sizable amount to her parents if she was successful in breaking the curse.  
  
Her announcement had definitely caught Akito's attention, as well as everyone else's. They were all watching her very closely now.  
  
Adrian took a deep breath before she continued on. She didn't know if this was welcome or not, but she couldn't do anything for the family if it wasn't.  
  
"This is a very unique curse. However, it's not completely unknown no me." She watched as Akito rose from the floor, his expression was a mask, but his aura... his aura had a slight swirling effect around the edges. The color red, the color of anger, was beginning to mix in as well. Things were becoming dangerous. "I believe I can help, if you want me to."  
  
"Who told you this... who was it?" Akito's words were as dark and cold as his aura.  
  
"I never asked. My parents had arranged our meeting."  
  
"You never asked?" Akito walked closer to the girl seated on the floor. Something about her was extremely irritating, perhaps it was her confidence. Still he felt he had to be careful, it would be all to easy to have her completely scared off right now.  
  
"Would you like for me to help?" She asked.  
  
Adrian couldn't believe that anyone would ever willingly carry the curse that he bore. She was sure that it was that very curse that was driving him close to the border of insanity. She also knew that the curse on Akito was a very strong curse. It couldn't just be broken; it was going to have to be manipulated very carefully. The animal spirits wouldn't be a problem. She could deal with those one at a time, she'd have to pace herself, but it could be dealt with. The junnichi though would have to want there freedom though.  
  
"Do I look like a fool, girl?" Akito watched her carefully, irritating though she was she had definetly captured his attention. The real question now was weither she was boasting or not. So far no one had ever been able to do anything about the curse, what gave her the confidence to believe she could? She probably couldn't, stupid girl. He'd make her regret making such a foolish and vain proposal.  
  
"My name is Adrian." She watched as Akito's hand flew in the air. "Do you want me to prove that I can do this? I can." His hand stopped.  
  
Prove it, could she? A few moments wouldn't hurt, and if she really could do as she promised...  
  
Adrian's heart was pounding in her chest, if she said that she wasn't scared at that moment it would have been the biggest of all lies.  
  
"Prove it."  
  
She rose to her feet, and faced the three men behind her. "Yuki you hate this don't you? Do you want me to break the curse?"  
  
All the eyes in the room were glued to her as she sat next to him. She couldn't use rituals this time; this was going to be a demonstration of her power. It would be easy to break the curse if she could use rituals, but to do this using only her powers... she hoped she would be alright afterwards.  
  
When Yuki met her eyes, and saw her sincerity. He thought of Tohru. The times he had tried to save her only to be transformed. How she had always kept the secret that was being offered to be removed from him. Thinking about what exactly that would mean for him, he found himself nodding without even realizing he had. He wanted to be able to be like everyone else. Not to be in constant fear of being discovered. Also he wanted... he wanted to know what it felt like to be held. Thoughts kept going through his head as to what it would mean to be free of this curse.  
  
Adrian began.  
  
Yuki kept thinking that he wouldn't have to hide himself from the world. He'd be able to live normally among everyone else.  
  
Words were being spoken around him, but they didn't matter really.  
  
His thoughts drifted back to Tohru. How she had taken care of not just him but most of his family over the last year.  
  
"....spirit..."  
  
How old injuries had healed because of her kindness.  
  
"...eternal light..."  
  
Forgiveness had been earned and received.  
  
"...rest..."  
  
He kept thinking about how she had done all these things for them, he wondered if he could ever do anything to pay her back.  
  
Is this love he wondered? It never really mattered before, he could always be with her, but all he could ever do was protect her.  
  
"...freedom..."  
  
He could feel a hand lightly touching his shoulder, and it felt as though a piece of him was leaving for good. He felt a little sad but, something inside him told him that it was happy to be free.  
  
The sound of a thud brought Yuki's mind back from his wandering. Adrian had collapsed on the floor.  
  
Chapter 5: Promises 


	5. Promises

Thank you again for having taken the time to read my fan fic, and also thank you to those who have taken the time to review, and to have given me valuable advice in my writing.  
  
Aya Komodo thank you for pointing out that I forgot to explain the zap reference in the notations. I'll go back and get that added in on the previous chapter's notes. For now though I'll add it to this chapters note section. = )  
  
Also, I thought it best for me just to mention that yes, pagans are just normal people living their lives doing the best they can just like everyone else, and as such they are also shaped by their experiences in life. One thing I've learnt is that being Pagan can often cause the same reaction as being homosexual. Hate is frequent, and the bullying is only to be expected. Silence is your greatest barrier and friend, keeping you safe but locked away from the world in one single stroke. Revelations will grant you a few friends, but hundreds of enemies. So you have to be very careful. It is something that must be decided by the individual as to what side of that coin they wish to have their life be.  
  
Notes:  
  
Zap: in F. Basket [English] in the first episode right after Tohru and Yuki walk to school they are surrounded by The Prince Yuki fan girl. Uo threatens them first, but they stand up to her, then Hanna goes next. Now they do bleep a lot of it out but she threatens to 'zap' them. Uo then tells Hanna don't actually zap anyone.  
  
Futon: Japanese traditional bed.  
  
Chapter 5: Promises  
  
Adrian tried to open her eyes, but she was still too tired from earlier. So she lay their and listened to the sounds around her. The insects were humming cheerfully from outside, and she let the sounds envelope her.  
Then she noticed a sound other than the insects.  
It took a considerable amount of effort but at last she managed to open her eyes. The only light was from the few drops of moonlight cascading through the open window, but that was enough for her to know that she wasn't alone in the small room.  
Akito was standing at the windowsill, his wakufu half falling from his shoulders, as he watched the night. Earlier she had been too afraid to notice anything about him except for how everyone was scared. Right now, though, all she had was the time.  
His hair was dark and silky against his pale skin. The lines of his face were more than handsome, breathtaking was a better word, but the pain and the loneliness was clearly etched everywhere about him.  
A small bird was sleeping quietly in the palm of his hand, and he let it. He didn't do anything. As he looked at it his face seemed to be a mixture of happiness and envy. Perhaps he longed for the same freedom that bird had? The freedom to live his life as he chose to soar through the sky unhindered.  
Adrian knew that feeling very well, but like Akito she was tied to the earth. Though her wings were strong they could never give her the strength to fly away from the misery, or the pain. Watching him only reminded her of her own problems and shortcomings. There were things about herself that she had tried to hide for years from people but had never really been erased.  
"You're awake?" She hadn't realized she had been discovered.  
"Yes, how long was I asleep?"  
Akito set the bird down gently in the windowsill. "You collapsed yesterday."  
"You have tested to be sure Yuki is free from the curse right?"  
Akito remained silent, as he thought about the woman lying in front of him.  
"Is this normal?"  
"Normal, do you mean Yuki?"  
"Collapsing."  
"Well, it wasn't unexpected, but it was my own fault."  
Adrian's stomach began to rumble.  
Akito left the room, only to return a few minutes later with some fruit.  
"Eat it."  
Adrian forced her self to sit up, even though her body refused to do so. Akito noticing her trouble kept his distance.  
"You needed to see me break the curse. You needed to see it done right then, not when it would have been the easiest for me. So I drained myself a little more than I should have, to make a point. I'm serious. I can break your curse. Not just the juuinichi's but yours as well." She explained around the bites of fruit.  
Akito was watching her silently across the room. Adrian could tell that he was tired both in body and in spirit. To her he seemed so frail, and alone, just like she had always been.  
They weren't strong. They didn't have the strength to live with themselves, let alone to enjoy the things life gave. They were merely existing, and for what purpose? She'd always worn a mask of perfection in order to protect herself. Adrian wondered if his temper was his way of doing the same.  
"I can't help myself but I can help you."  
Adrian didn't mean to say the first part out loud, but she couldn't take it back. It was already done.  
"Please let me."  
For the first time Akito actually believed someone could do something. Hope though was a dangerous thing. It could hurt more when it was destroyed then when it had never been born, and yet there was something about her that made him want to believe in the possibility. Akito just didn't know what to do.  
"You think you can break the whole curse? What makes you so sure?"  
This was the type of question she would have found herself asking in his place. She couldn't help but smile.  
Akito found her smile strange. How long had it been since he had seen someone smile like that? Let alone at him? He couldn't think of a time when that had happened. Everyone had always treated him with cold reverence. Joy and even happiness were complete strangers to him.  
"I'm sure, because I've decided to protect someone." She thought back to the school, and of the junnichi living their lives. Momiji, Kyo, Haru, and Yuki, even the shop clerk whom she still didn't know the name of, and the one sitting across from her now. Akito's eyes which mirrored her own sadness. They all had good hearts, and didn't deserve to suffer. Yes she wanted to protect them. Nothing else seemed to matter, they may be strangers, but she wanted more than anything else to protect them, and to give them the freedom to fly free.  
"To protect someone..." He didn't understand her at all. Still Adrian reminded him of Tohru, the other one he didn't understand, the only one who had ever managed to make him feel anything besides hatred to everyone else. Tohru had made him feel at least understood, and something about Adrian made him feel the same way.  
"I'll want my futon back tomorrow." Akito walked over to where Adrian was. Reaching down to grab the bowl, that was half empty. Then his eyes met hers in an unbreakable stare. "I won't let you break your promise." Adrian felt a shiver run down her back, she wasn't sure if it was in pleasure at meeting his eyes or in fear over his words. Perhaps it was really a combination of them both. "I'll make arrangements for your things to be brought here to my home."  
He wasn't going to let her be free, she was going to keep her promise she had just made. Still seeing her lay herself back down to go to sleep, her golden hair lightly glowing in the moonlight, spread out over his pillow...  
Akito forced himself to look away. Walking out into the hallway, he assured himself that keeping her here was to make sure she kept her promise. Still, a small portion of his heart knew that something else was going on. He just didn't understand what this fascination was.  
Still if she could free him...  
Akito didn't realize it but he was smiling. Smiling because of what she said to him. Smiling because for once he actually believed someone could do it.  
  
Chapter 6: A Morning's Work  
  
Having Adrian living together with Akito is rather shocking for the Sohma clan, but due to Akito's decision, she is automatically accepted. Of course considering all the factors... who couldn't help but to wonder... 


	6. A Morning's Work

Thank you for having read this fan fiction. I hope you are enjoying reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it. Also for those who have reviewed thank you very much. I appreciate those few precious minutes of your time, more than any other action you can take it shows me that you care about the story, the characters and the direction the plot is taking, or not taking. Arrigato. = )  
  
Also after posting Promises I realized I didn't explain something. Magic burns a lot of calories, so don't be surprised if Adrian is EXTREMELY hungry at certain points in the story, or has a super sappy anemic attack with Akito somehow involved! *sigh*  
  
Notes:  
  
Arrigato: Thank you in Japanese.  
  
Gomen: One of many levels of I'm sorry in Japanese. Sumimasen is seen as being a bit more adult like.  
  
Kazuma Sohma: He only showed up for a few episodes at the end and since I had to break out my DVD collection to find his name I figured I'd throw it under notes. *Is secretly worried that I will forget again ; )* He's Kyo's adopted father that Kyo hopes he can one day be a son that Kazuma would be proud of. So he keeps insisting he's not his son, until that day.  
  
Shishou: As simple as you can get it means master in the martial arts world, but to be more specific it deals with your ranking within the dojo. I'm not going to be complicated on this since it would only mean a lot more definitions and a whole lot of typing.  
  
Kimono - It just means clothing in Japanese. Other things like yakata and obi are more specific.  
  
Wakufu - Is traditional Japanese clothing. (I forgot in previous chapter, gomen!)  
  
Sensei- It can be used for a teacher, novelist, Dr, as well as for a few others. It's a title like kun, chan, san, donno or sama....  
  
Tatami- They are the woven mats in traditional Japanese rooms.  
  
Chapter 6: A Morning's Work  
  
A knocking sound made Adrian slowly open her eyes. Light was streaming in through the window, and it made her wince, and close them again.  
She heard someone enter in through the screen door, looking over she noticed it was that man from the other day... what was his name... Hat... Hatori! Yes that was it.  
"Good morning. Akito said you had finally awoken last night." Adrian couldn't help but to notice the medical bag at his side as he knelt down beside her. "We were rather surprised when you fainted like that." Hatori pulled his stethoscope from his bag.  
"Are you a doctor?"  
"Yes, I'm one of the family's doctors."  
He pressed the stethoscope against her chest. "Take a deep breath."  
  
The exam lasted only a few minutes, under Hatori's attentive eye.  
"If you're worried because I fainted don't be. Using magic in the way I did the other night is more than a little reckless. I hadn't eaten very much and using magic like that takes a lot of energy, but I felt I needed to prove my sincerity, so I... Gomen."  
Adrian couldn't look Hatori in the eye. He didn't need to know just how dangerous what she had done was. It wouldn't happen again, at least not like that. Next time she would be better prepared, and she would do everything to make it easier, so that when it was time for Akito...  
The sad expression on his face last night had been burned into her mind, and for some reason she wasn't able to erase its image, or the feelings of similarity that had arisen.  
"Akito has always been sick, because of the curse. I just need to be sure you aren't ill with anything. Akito seems to be in a good mood this morning. Though, if asked he just denies it."  
"I'm glad, he's feeling well. He said something about me being moved to this estate, I think. I was a little groggy at the time so I'm afraid."  
"Akito sent Shigure, Haru and Kazuma to fetch your things. I think He sent Kazuma to keep Shigure in line. Is there anyone that we need to notify about your change of residence?"  
Adrian thought back to her parents. She had never really been very close to them. In fact, they weren't even her real parents she had been adopted by them. They probably wouldn't worry, that wasn't the type of people they were, they just took advantage of the curse that had been passed down to her, and saw to it that she used it to keep the family financially well to do.  
"Not really. I don't think anyone except the land lord would notice that the apartment was empty." Adrian hadn't realized it but her voice was filled with bitterness. Hatori couldn't keep from noticing, still he didn't comment on it.  
"Akito also said he would like his bedroom back." Hatori stood up and headed to the door. "Your uniform is clean and on the chair in the corner so get dressed. I'll be back in 10 minutes and take you to your new room."  
Get dressed?  
Adrian looked down at her clothing she was indeed dressed very differently. She could feel her cheeks start to boil at the very thought of someone undressing her and putting her to bed.  
Who was it?  
Who saw her that way?  
Please may they have asked a woman to do it!  
Was there any woman around? Adrian couldn't recall seeing a single one the entire time she had been here.  
Her hands were shaking miserably as she changed her clothes. What exactly had happened after she had fainted anyway?  
"Are you dressed?" Hatori's voice came from the hallway.  
"Hmm... Yeah... come on in." She knew her ears were still a bit red, but it would have to do.  
"I suppose you're probably a bit hungry?" Hatori asked. "I have breakfast made in the main room."  
Adrian's stomach growled at the mention of food.  
The edges of Hatori's lips tugged at a smile as he led her down the hallway.  
"Hatori, can I um... can I ask a question?" She could feel her cheeks warm once again but she just had to know what had happened. "After I fainted, what... what exactly happened?" There she had asked it.  
"You hit the floor pretty hard, none of us were expecting it. We were just too surprised since we could literally see everything happening. Akito was the first one to reach you. I think he thought you had just dropped dead."  
Hatori was amused by the memory of it. There were so many times that Akito had hurt and betrayed each member of the family, still he wasn't the one to be blamed. Akito after all had never asked for the curse, so when a solution presented itself, who could blame him for being worried.  
"He wouldn't even let us touch you. It was the first time I had ever seen Akito protecting anything so viciously, even the family."  
Did that mean what she thought it meant. Was it Akito?!?! She could feel her knees begin to tremble beneath her weight, and her face turned a bright crimson red.  
"He was next to your side the entire time you slept." Hatori glanced behind him, seeing her slowly slide to the floor and her face... Hatori grabbed her wrist to check her pulse but she just yanked it away from him.  
"I'm fine. I... just..." Her stomach chose that moment reminded her of her main need again. "Can we get that breakfast you were talking about? I'm just feeling a little anemic right now." What a big lie that was! She had never felt more embarrassed in her entire life. Akito had seen her like that!  
Hatori though knew enough of the truth, to piece it together. Even though it was only for a few moments, her pulse had been rather fast, and the blush... still she was hungry. He didn't know if there were any side effects for what she had done for Yuki, but he did know that she hadn't eaten very much for the last day.  
Hatori pulled her to her feet, and helped her down the hall, since she was having troubles walking.  
"I heard she's been in the young master's bedroom with him for a whole day. He even carried her there himself. I can't help but wonder if he's taking a liking to her."  
"That girl, what was her name, Ms. Coleman had fainted. Don't read too much into it."  
"Still Hatori-sensei was there, from what I hear. Akito refused to let Hatori-sensei even look at her."  
"I also hear that Akito-sama is having her things brought to this house. He asked me to prepare a room for her this morning!"  
Listening to the woman chatter in the other rooms, about her, didn't help her red face any, if anything it was making it worse. Still something didn't quite make any sense she knew she was being moved here, but what was this about her living with Akito!? That man that had seen her...  
She couldn't even bare to finish the thought.  
Hatori knocked on the door, before sliding it open. The women who only minutes before had been chattering about her, politely bowed and began to serve her food. Adrian did her best to eat as much as she could knowing that she needed to regain her strength, still something about the whole situation made it rather hard for her to eat.  
I wonder if it was the almost permanent blush staining her cheeks.  
"Good morning."  
Adrian looked up to find the source of her embarrassment entering the room. He was dressed in black this morning, and she couldn't help but to notice how well that color seemed to suit him. It was a good thing she couldn't get any redder.  
"A-dri-an!!!"  
She hadn't been prepared at all for Momiji plummeting into her at full speed. She found herself laying with her back against the tatami mats, staring up at the ceiling, the cute little German boy not having transformed into a rabbit, was clinging to his new friend.  
She tried to get back up but it was difficult in her weakened condition, and it didn't help that Momiji had a death grip around her waist.  
She only caught a glimpse of Akito's face, but his once "It's such a beautiful day" expression had turned slightly darker and colder, just like the first time she had met him.  
"Good morning, Akito."  
He simply walked out the door without even replying.  
Adrian knew he was mad from the rust red color surrounding him, but recklessly she pried away Momiji's hands and went after Akito. Her body was still weak from hunger and exhaustion, but she still followed after him.  
  
Chapter 7: Jealousy?  
  
Following Akito may have not been the smartest idea Adrian ever had but then again, sometimes the end can justify the means. 


	7. Jealousy?

It means a lot to me that you are taking the time to read and review this story. Thank you very much.  
Looking back over this last week I'm in a bit of a shocked state over how many chapters I've come out with! Wanting to see Akito sappy is definitely inspirational.  
Also thank you for those giving me advice in my writing. I'm paying attention to it all I assure you, and even if I don't use it on this story (due to some major spoiler or various other things that I am worried about revealing to soon) I assure you I will remember it on my future stories. = )  
Just random: You know how Microsoft Word has those little assistants that just sit there and do funny things? Well if you took the cat assistant removed the collar, and just colored in that small white patch wouldn't he kind of look like Kyo in, well in of course American comic drawing style, but still?!  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Nothing really except that Adrian is actually a boy's name, but I liked it so much I just had to name her it.  
  
Chapter 7: Jealousy?  
  
"Akito, hold on a minute!"  
Momiji was left just lying on the floor as Adrian stumbled after him.  
What had made him so mad? Adrian wondered. Did she do something wrong? Perhaps she had done something to irritate him the night before.  
It didn't matter, but still how dare he just ignore her like that?  
She could see him heading down the hall and out the door. Normally she would have caught him already, but today she was just too weak to move very quickly, and so she stumbled after him.  
"Akito!"  
Adrian slammed right into his chest when she turned to go out the door, losing her balance she almost hit the floor, Akito though had grabbed one of her arms to steady her, before letting her go.  
Akito's expression was so cold; it made her think of ice. What had she done to him to cause this?  
"Go eat something."  
Was Akito always so brisk with everyone, or was it just her? He was ordering her around and ignoring her in the same breath, and it was beginning to piss her off.  
"Hold on a second!"  
Adrian grabbed his elbow trying to make him stay, and talk to her but her but her body had simply had enough. Her knees gave way and she fell right onto Akito, taking them both crashing down to the ground. Adrian hadn't completely passed out. Her eyes were closed shut but she was still aware of Akito's lean frame under hers, and his pounding heartbeat in her ear.  
It was so calming. She forgot what she was so angry about, and just let herself be. She didn't have the energy to move around anyway.  
Akito was staring up at the sky, and Adrian was sprawled across his chest. He honestly didn't know what to make of the situation, nothing like this had ever happened to him before. This was her first morning in his house hold and she was already beginning to make things run amuck.  
He was beginning to wonder if her fainting spells were normal, and if this would happen all the time.  
"I'm sorry." Adrian whispered against his chest. "I didn't realize I was this weak. I guess I used too much energy..."  
Akito could barely hear her voice, she sounded so frail, even more so than he was.  
With a gentleness that astounded poor Shigure who had just returned from Adrian's apartment, Akito adjusted her weight in his arms and carried her inside. Akito carried her back to his bedroom, and set her down on his futon, once again. Closing the door behind him he returned to the main room where Hatori and Momiji were seated.  
"Where's Adri-an!" Momiji whined.  
"Shut up." Without even a glance at either of them, he grabbed her tray and carried it back to his room. His cheeks were a little warm thinking about what had happened earlier, but he chose to ignore it.  
"Do you have the strength to eat anything?"  
"I think so." She murmured. She tried to push the cover off of her but it wasn't necessary. Akito held her in his left arm while he fed her with his right. She was surprised by how gentle he was being with her. It was almost like she was a porcelain doll that he was afraid of breaking. He was being so... kind.  
She hadn't expected this.  
Everything she had been told about Akito had said that he was cruel and calculating, but how he was acting right now, she felt as though that woman had lied to her about Akito. She knew he had a temper, but this gentle side had been completely unexpected.  
When at last she had finished her meal, he laid her back down on the futon, and told her to rest.  
Adrian could still feel his hand's warmth on her back, and she wondered how someone so kind could be thought of as cruel.  
Grabbing the tray again, he left the room and once again headed down the hall. It was the first time he had ever felt that through living he was needed. So what if Tohru had told him that day that everyone would be sad when he died. They still needed him dead. Everything around him was a painful reminder of that fact, and yet she had promised to free him from that eternal burden. Also, there was something else. It was only a feeling he had but he felt that she really did need him right now. Though he didn't understand why, but he understood that he wanted to do it. He wanted to help in anyway he could.  
"Where's Adrian! Is something wrong with her?!" Momiji was genuinely concerned; he had heard that she had collapsed right after freeing Yuki.  
Akito turned his frosty eyes on Momiji, making him shut up rather quickly. "If you ever do that again in my presence you will wish you hadn't."  
Akito sat himself down in front of his breakfast and began to eat.  
Not another word was spoken over breakfast by anyone.  
  
Adrian awoke to find that she was feeling better. Her body didn't complain as much when she tried to move and even though she still was hungry she wasn't as starving as she had been before.  
Adrian found that she was still dressed, and wandered down the hallway looking for the restroom, or bath, or whatever they called it here in Japan.  
She smelt, and she desperately needed a bath.  
Checking each room she came to, she couldn't find it, and the house seemed completely deserted, when at last she came to the room that she had met Akito in the first time, she heard voices, coming from inside. She didn't know why but she didn't knock, she didn't open the door she just stood there and listened.  
"Akito, anyone of us would gladly take her in for however long she is going to be staying. Your health is fragile enough as it is you don't need to risk it over someone we don't even know! Also, this is the second time she's collapsed, she could do it again."  
"Oh? Are you questioning my judgment?"  
Akito's voice was low and quite, but there was a heavy threatening tone underlying his words. Adrian hadn't known Akito that long but she did know he was about to snap.  
"Not at all, but..."  
"Excuse me." Adrian said as she opened the door, catching them both off guard. The other man excused himself and headed off.  
"What is it?"  
"Hmm... this is kind of embarrassing but where can I find the restroom? I really need to use the bath."  
Akito smiled. It was a true smile, filled with amusement. No he wouldn't allow her to live with any other Sohma. Even if it had only been one day, she was too interesting by far to let live with anyone else, besides she had a promise to keep, and he wasn't about to let her out of his site until it was completed.  
  
Chapter 8: The Unraveling  
  
Now that Adrian is finally beginning to feel better, and Akito is at least acknowledging the fact that he is...well... fascinated with his new house guest, Adrian begins her work breaking the curse, what revelations will the two of them working hand in hand for a common goal bring exactly? 


	8. The Unraveling

Thank you for taking the time to read my story, I appreciate it lots. Also for those who have taken the time to review my work thank you very much. Also if you see anything that can be fixed or worked on please let me know. I really do want to become better in my writing style.  
  
Also I would like to apologize as to how long it took for this next chapter to be posted. Finals are coming for my college classes, and I'm afraid these evil tests have to take priority. I'm so sorry Akito! ; )  
  
Chapter 8: The Unraveling  
  
Akito never asked questions as to why she was so very interesting. He knew he wanted her powers to free him from his curse, and he never questioned his reasons why, he just knew that he needed her.  
It took a full week for Adrian to recover from her exhaustion, and to Akito this was one of his more enjoyable weeks. He did nothing except take care of her as she slowly regained her health. The prospect of being free was more then enough of a reward for his hard work. Still... hard work or not he found himself wishing it wouldn't end. He was silently wishing to take care of her for however long she needed him.  
He shoved all thoughts of that to the back of his mind. It didn't matter. He needed to focus on what did. That was his life.  
Still even though those feelings were being ignored they still showed in his every action. His moods had stopped shifting as violently as before, and secretly the rest of the Sohma family was singing Adrian's praises for having such a gentling effect on the normally unbearable Akito.  
Over the next two weeks many of the junnichi came, and it didn't take long for word to reach Adrian that Yuki, was well though still having trouble getting used to being able to not turn into a rat every time any girl tried to hug him.  
When he did at last arrive he told her thank you. He had a big smile that was so warm and friendly, and it made her happy. Adrian felt that she was finally doing something good for a change, and she felt her determination being rejuvenated.  
Adrian was happy, and she worked dutifully for the preparations of the breaking of the next curse. She was always being watched though. Everyone was worried about her health, because they knew what had happened to her the last time. To make matters worse here she was getting ready to do it again so soon. Everyone was worried as to what would happen to her.  
Akito would never admit to it but he was becoming even fonder of her. The more he watched her working, the more he found himself unable to look away. It was almost as if his eyes sought out her face automatically, to reassure himself that she was still there.  
He told himself that she was still weak from what had happened. He convinced himself that she needed him to be with her to look after her. He couldn't bring himself to be too far from her side.  
Hatori had told him to rest or he would get sick again, but Akito didn't care. He brushed of Hatori's words as though nothing had been said. This was the first time that Akito had ever felt truly healthy, like he was alive, and not on the brink of his deathbed.  
She was the one after all that would free him. He kept reminding himself  
Adrian didn't mind Akito's constant company. She thought of him as a kindred spirit, and a good friend, though at times she felt herself thinking about him, and how he would react to certain things. She also thought back on all the stories she had heard about Akito's temper and wondered if there was any truth at all in them.  
Had he really almost blinded Hattori? Had he always bullied the other junnichi? She was having trouble believing those stories, yet she was certain that at the time the woman had told her the truth. Had there possibly been a mistake somewhere? Or maybe something had changed him before she had arrived?  
So many thoughts swirled through her brain, and she didn't know what to believe anymore.  
Shaking her head she reminded herself that it didn't matter. There was no way things were going to end pleasantly anyway, so it would be better if she didn't get close to anyone. Besides she had already decided to help them, no matter what the cost was, though knowing the exact price was making her very nervous. She hoped Akito didn't realize just how nervous she actually was. Once all the junnichi were free, it would be time.  
Adrian just hoped things wouldn't become even more complicated. She watched Akito sitting at the other side of the room, just the sight of him made her heart pump faster, and her fingertips itch to touch him. Common sense though made her turn her face away before the tears began to fall down her cheeks.  
  
Chapter 9: Complicated 


	9. Complicated

Thank you for reading this story. Also I am sorry about how short that last chapter was, hopefully this one will make it up to you. = )  
  
Also I know that all caps is considered to be bad form, but the spastic nature that is Ritsu-chan just can't be appreciated properly without it, so for her / his speaking I made a few exceptions to the all caps rule, also the misspelling for Ritsu's words were intentional stresses. 'Giggle' I love monkeys!  
  
Chapter 9: Complicated  
  
Akito had seen it.  
That single tear rolling down her cheek before she had looked away from him. He watched as she tried to hide the fact that something had made her cry. Adrian had been looking right at him. Had he done something to upset her? Thinking back over the last week, other than that one burst of temper, he couldn't think of anything that might have upset her so badly. She had forgiven him, he was sure of that so it couldn't be that.  
Still nothing else even came to mind. Was she lonely? Did she miss her family maybe?  
Damn it! Why was he even thinking of these stupid things! Adrian's roll was to break the curse. Still he couldn't help thinking that she at least deserved happiness in exchange for her help. Seeing her cry like that, it felt almost as bad as when he had first learned of his curse. He didn't want to see it, not even a single tear.  
Akito found himself crossing the room, watching her motions. Adrian's hands moved efficiently as she ground the contents of her bowl into a fine powder. Her face though was downcast so he couldn't see her eyes. Though the tears falling on her knee was all the proof Akito needed.  
Something inside of Akito just snapped. He wasn't sure what it was, all he knew was that it was something he had never felt before. He wasn't even aware that he had grabbed her and pulled her into his arms, the only thing running through his mind was that he wouldn't allow it.  
Her tears were just not allowed!  
Not under any circumstances!  
The fact that Adrian had stiffened and tried to pull away was irrelevant. His grip was tight and wasn't about to break. He wasn't going to let go until she had stopped her crying.  
"I... can't.... breathe!" Adrian's face was buried in Akito's shoulder, and she was having trouble even making her words coherent. To make things even worse, this was exactly what she was afraid of. She knew she needed to break free from his hold, but she couldn't find the strength to do it. His arms were surprisingly strong, for someone who had been sick all of his life, but more than that... he was so warm. She just wanted to stay like that for just a little while longer.  
What was she thinking! She couldn't take this risk, it was far too dangerous!  
"I'm so SORRY! How can you ever forgive, such a.... "  
Adrian found the strength to break from Akito's arms, and approached the rather... hmmm... interesting young lady. Adrian noticed the monkey spirit running around her ankles. It was very adorable.  
"What a horrible visitor I am! I never meant to..."  
"It's alright." Adrian tried to reassure her, when something strange caught her attention.  
This was a woman right? She was dressed in a woman's kimono, but something seemed a little out of place about her.  
"Ritsu-chan, why are you here?" Akito asked.  
"I'm in the WAY, aren't I?! I'm so SORRY! I'M SOOO SORRRRRRY! "  
Adrian watched as she ran around the room apologizing, and couldn't keep from giggling. This set off a brand new set of apologies from the monkey, in which Adrian tried to assure him that it was alright.  
Akito watched silently, as she cheered up. A part of him was happy that she wasn't crying any more, but another part was angry... but at what? He could still feel the tears on his clothing, and the warmth and fragility he had felt in his arms.  
What exactly had happened? What did he do? There were just too many questions in his mind about what had just happened, and he desperately needed to think things through. He left Ritsu and Adrian alone to their chatter and left the room without even a see you later.  
Adrian watched him as he left the room, her heart was still pounding like a drum from before, and she was sure her ears must still be red. Things were becoming dangerous, not just for her but for everyone. She was going to have to hurry, and break the curses. Staying here around Akito was definitely bringing her closer and closer to disaster. To make matters even worse a part of her that had always refused to love anyone was longing for that disaster to strike.  
Adrian couldn't let it. Her curse wasn't something as kind as being transformed into another animal, it was far worse. Gifted with such extra ordinary talents, she was prevented from using her skills in any manner that wasn't unselfish. If she gained anything her skills failed her and she received such a terrible magical whiplash that her weakness from before was incomparable. If she wanted anything or longed for anything her powers turned against her. A stupid curse brought on her by her stupid parents. They had broken so many laws held dear by the magical community, but no one could do anything. The curse was above even their combined efforts.  
Her parents had forced her to live among normal people. At first she had made friends but when they learned of what she was, she found herself being followed by large groups. She became accustomed to being waylaid on the way home from school by 7 or 8 people every day. Black eyes, and bruised ribs had become a normal occurrence for her, and she came to realize how unforgiving people could be.  
That was when something good finally happened. Her parents had started sending her around the world working for them. They didn't care so much that their only child was away from home, because she was making their lives easier. Her skills where surprisingly in high demand by wealthy families all across the world, it meant they could live their lives doing what they wished, because their daughter was taking care of them.  
Adrian couldn't turn against them because of how the curse had been formed. She was well and truly trapped.  
Adrian watched Ritsu run across the room still begging forgiveness, and she couldn't help but think how lucky this family was. She'd truly like to stay here with everyone, even though she knew it was impossible. To make matters worse she had been thinking about how to break Akito's curse, and no matter how she thought about it, there was only one way that came to mind.  
Life for life.  
Akito's curse was too strong to be broken. The only thing that could be done was for the curse to be redirected. Adrian knew she could do that.  
Something living was going to have to die for Akito to live. She didn't want to hurt anyone or anything, but she knew that she truly wanted Akito to be happy. After all, even though she couldn't help herself, she at least wanted him to be free. As free as the birds he loved.  
Still things had to be done one thing at a time. Everything was ready for the next freeing, and since Ritsu was right here.  
"Ritsu, would you like to be free?"  
  
Chapter 10: Decisions 


	10. Realizations

Thank you for having taken the time to read my story, and for having taken the time to review. It's taken to heart. I'm going to be busy this weekend so unfortunately until Monday I probably won't be able to add anymore to my story. It's finals, a tennis match, and some other stuff. Well, at least it's not my black belt evaluation just yet! = )  
  
Anyway please enjoy the next chapter of Trading Pain. I hope your enjoying it. Thank you again for taking the time to read and review.  
  
Notes:  
  
Afternoon rice: If you translate the word lunch in Japanese this is the LITERAL translation. I hadn't even realized I'd done it until I went back and edited. I just liked the sentence so much I just kept it the way it was.  
  
Chapter 10: Realizations  
  
Akito couldn't stop trembling.  
What had he done? He'd never done anything like it before.  
Never.  
During his life he had intentionally hurt anyone that was even a little close to him, but to comfort someone... to just grab them and hold them in his arms, that was something he had never done before.  
He was amazed by how good it had felt to just hold onto her for those few moments, how at peace he had felt inside.  
Why was he trembling? Was it because he wanted to go back in there and tell Ritsu to get the hell out, and just hold her again?  
The very thought brought a sneer of disgust to Akito's face. He had always been strong. Those kind of unnecessary actions were just a waist of time and effort. Those were the ways to make someone else care about you, a way to manipulate a person into doing what you needed them to do. She didn't matter she was just a means to an end.  
So why was he still trembling?  
Akito definitely didn't like the way things were going. Perhaps if he distanced himself?  
No he needed her to break the curse; he couldn't afford for her to not do it. This was his one shot at regaining everything that had been taken away from him; this could also be his only chance. He couldn't risk messing it up. No matter what happened, he had to stay on good terms with her. This was business.  
Damn his hands!  
Angrily he folded his arms under his kimono. Couldn't they behave just for a few blasted minutes!  
Angrily he stalked down the corridor, it was almost time for the afternoon rice, and knowing that GIRL, she had probably forgotten.  
It was obvious to Akito that Adrian didn't really know how to take care of herself. She needed someone around constantly, to make sure that, just in general, she didn't get so absorbed in what she was doing that she seriously starved herself.  
He thought many times of assigning Hatari to her side, but always rejected the idea out of hand. This was his payment to her, he kept reminding himself. This was his assigned duty. Regardless of his reactions he would stay by her side, until her goal was completed.  
What about afterwards though?  
That was an unwelcome thought. What would happen afterwards?  
She'd leave.  
The rice bowls in his hands crashed loudly as they hit the wooden floor and shattered.  
His hands were trembling again, this time with an emotion he understood all to well, but why this? Why now?  
He couldn't be afraid.  
  
Chapter 11: Decisions 


	11. Decisions

Thank you for reading my fan fiction. To be honest I was worried a lot of people wouldn't be willing to read beyond chapter 9. Thank you for having proved me wrong.  
  
He he... this story wants to be written so badly that even the knowledge of my doubles match in 7 hours has not been able to keep me from the keyboard. Hopes I can get a little sleep before the tennis match.  
  
Note:  
  
Juunichi: my mistake. This is the correct spelling. I'll be going back and getting it fixed later.  
  
Chapter 11: Decisions  
  
Adrian had already completed the ceremony by the time Akito had returned.  
Ritsu had already left, and Adrian was in the middle of cleaning things up afterwards. Things had been a lot simpler this time around. She was a little tired, and more than a little hungry, but it was nowhere near the fatigue she had felt after releasing Yuki.  
Akito shoved a tray of food at her.  
He never even looked at her.  
The anger Akito felt was obvious to anyone who saw him, her powers could only confirm the obvious. His attitude was a direct turn around from those few minutes before when he had tried to comfort her.  
Something had happened, but what? In the whole time she had spent living in Akito's home she had never seen him so enraged before.  
Her common sense told her that this was for the best. Neither of them could afford getting close to the other, and if things continued the way they were that would become impossible. They were still strangers right now, and they could still stay that way. They just had to distance themselves. Just remember this is business.  
Still a piece of her was worried about him. What was wrong?  
Akito was lost in thought as he stared out the window.  
The knowledge that he was scared shook him to the core. Even though he had lived his whole life in fear, it was a fear of death, a fear of not ever being able to live, never a fear of losing something. The girl was just a stupid gaijin, one that he hadn't even known very long. She was a stranger as far as he was concerned, a stranger living in his house, but a stranger all the same. Had she cast some sort of spell? She was a witch, and from seeing what she had done with Yuki, she had to be a pretty powerful one. Something along the lines of gaining control over somebody, or manipulation probably wouldn't be that hard of a task for such a powerful witch. Someone had once put this curse on his family; if someone was powerful enough to make people turn into animals then surely there were magicians capable of casting spells that would change how a person reacted to things.  
Perhaps Adrian wasn't there to help their family, but to entrap them in something else. Could she have been lying about being able to break the curse on him? Was she there to make a fool of him!  
His fingernails dug into the palm of his hands, and several drops of blood ran down his fingers, leaving red blood dripping onto the floor.  
Hundreds of reasons why she could have done what she did ran relentlessly through his mind. It didn't take long for him to come to the conclusion that she was just like his family, using him for their own private goals. The thought that he might be hurting inside because of such malicious behavior was something that would never cross their small frivolous minds! The torment of others didn't matter to them, not at all! Why else would she be doing something as depraved as this? Someone who was wicked should be dealt with in the same fashion.  
He looked away from the window, and down at the girl sitting on the floor. He had seen with his eyes just how powerful she was. Perhaps she was capable of doing exactly as she had claimed; perhaps she was that strong, now though he was on to her little tricks. If he was careful, he could probably get her to fulfill what she had originally promised, when it was done though he planned on discarding her.  
She would suffer, as he had suffered.  
For whatever magic she had worked on him she would pay dearly for. Her pride would be in taters, and he would send her home afterwards in tears. She would pay dearly in the end.  
Akito planned on savoring her misery.  
Adrian sat in silence and ate the meal Akito had brought for her. She watched as his rage began to burn brighter and brighter, his aura began to churn around the edges, but what held her to be silent were his eyes. She could tell something wasn't right, and it was directed right at her.  
Had she done something wrong?  
This wasn't just a normal anger; it was beginning to turn to hatred. There wasn't even a shred of doubt or hesitation in Akito's aura it was pure hatred.  
Adrian didn't think there was anything she could do about it. She wondered if she even should.  
If Akito hated her then nothing would complicate matters right? Perhaps his newfound hatred was really a blessing in disguise. She had already found out what a kind person Akito could be if he was allowed to be himself, anger and hatred were only another facet of a person's personality after all so it wasn't unnatural. She could live with that.  
Thinking back over her past, it wouldn't be that different from what she had suffered through before. She could do it again. Somehow this family represented everything she had ever desired in life, and she wanted to make sure that they were happy. Whatever happened to her was just irrelevant after all. Once things were over with, she wanted the Sohma's to be able to live their lives happily and freely. Perhaps through this her heart could at last find the comfort it so desired.  
She kept those thoughts close to her heart for the rest of the day, when at last it was time to sleep, she found herself crying. Throughout all the tears she had shed in the past she had never cried over it, but watching Akito loose himself to his brand new hatred and watching this side of him cause his heart to suffer she just couldn't restrain the tears.  
She found herself crying herself to sleep that night, and many more nights, as she continued freeing the juunichi one by one.  
It took three months but a little over half of the juunichi were at last free. Akito was becoming even colder, and Adrian found this new pain to be almost unbearable. The beatings were easier to take.  
Her heart never quit it's screaming. She longed to just shake Akito to his senses, ask him why he was acting this way towards her now? She just didn't understand what was going on. Perhaps if she did... she shook her head. It didn't matter. This was perhaps the one fight that she longed for, and the one fight she was truly afraid of.  
  
Chapter 12: Confrontations 


	12. Confrontations

Thanks for continuing with my fan fiction. I hope your enjoy it. If you see anything or have any suggestions please feel free to add it to your review. I was a little wordy on this chapter but since it's finals week, and my updating is going to be a little umm... unpredictable this week I hope you don't mind. Consider it a partial apology.  
  
Also I'd like to apologize for something. Knowing how wonderful Fruits Basket is I'm not well enough versed in the manga yet to put every characters personality into the story or show their curses being broken. Gomen. However, I've been thinking of going back and adding Ritsu's transformation when I get some more time. After all he is the monkey! Must throw in my birth year after all! ^^ Still that will have to wait a little while longer. A-kon is just a few weeks away, and I have to finish a few more cosplays. 'sigh' Ayumu (Spiral); Ryuichi (Gravitation); Takuto (Full Moon wo Sagashite) for me and stuff for friends... plus school & work stuff... 'sigh' It might be a little while... well see.  
  
Challenges are good for the soul! Well anyway... without further adieu....  
  
Chapter 12: Confrontations  
  
Adrian had known from the start that living with Akito when he hated her was not going to be easy. It had been a given, it was just that she never expected it to hurt quite so much.  
His every action was calculated, his every word chosen before hand, and his manner so cold it brought goose bumps to her arms.  
When she had first moved in he had been truly kind, and there was a gentleness around him that had been completely destroyed the day Ritsu had been freed.  
Akito was in pain.  
Adrian only wanted to end that suffering, and she knew it was her very presence that was causing it. Yet Akito wouldn't let her move out. She had asked before if she could move in with Hatori, or one of the others, but he had refused.  
No refused wasn't the right word.  
Using her right hand she reached up to touch her left arm. He'd grabbed her, and sneered at her for asking such a thing. She could remember his recriminations as though he was still yelling them at her. His eyes were flashing in violent rage... but something told her that it wasn't really anger it was hurt. She had done something that had caused him so much pain that he felt he had to lash out at her. What had she done?  
She thought back to that day with Ritsu. How he had just held her when she had started to cry. How he had tried his best to comfort her, when she had been thinking that nothing could ever happen between the two of them. Had her thoughts reached through to him somehow and that was why?  
No, that couldn't be it.  
Emotions and thoughts could be picked up but unless the person receiving them understood what was happening they were usually just confused as their own thoughts and emotions.  
Pain was nothing new to her, but why did it hurt so much more coming from Akito? This hurt so much more than all the cracked ribs she'd had growing up. Still this was for the best, wasn't it?  
A single tear rolled down from the corner of her eye.  
Was it? Was it really?  
One tear turned into ten, and soon there was a steady stream of them falling down her face.  
Perhaps... perhaps it wasn't. What if she had only been being selfish before? Perhaps if she explained about her powers and the curse... it didn't matter really did it.  
A part of her screamed yes, but another part whispered a firm no. What was she to do? It had taken three months to get as far as she had, that meant another three for the others, and another 2 for Akito. Could she live that long with this?  
No. There was absolutely no way she could do that. Then what was she supposed to do.  
Perhaps find out what was wrong? She could always ask Akito? Still with his temperament lately...  
"He needs his bed rest..." Adrian could hear Hatori's voice outside of her bedroom door. Stifling her tears, she listened to his voice outside the door. "We've been lucky that he hasn't gotten sick before this. His body is so weak that it never took much... he needs to take his medicine... I know he will fight it... needs lots of water..." The conversation was drifting down the hallway, and she lost the thread of what Hatori was saying, still one thing was clear. Akito was ill.  
She looked across at the wall separating her bedroom from his. It was all that stood between the two of them, and it had been an impenetrable barrier one that she never dared to cross under any circumstances at all. It was one she would have to cross before things became even more unbearable.  
Once her face was clean and all traces of her tears were wiped clean from her face. She took a deep breath and walked out the door. A girl she had met before by the name of Kagura was carrying a tray down the hallway. She had refused to being released from the curse just yet. Something about her darling Kyo...  
"Is that for Akito?"  
"Good morning, Miss Adrian. Yes, Hatori-sensei asked me to see to it that he got his medicine and things. He's been a bit difficult lately."  
  
Kagura always seemed so demure, and mild, Adrian couldn't help but wonder why she was given the task. Surely she was too nice to be able to get Akito to do anything.  
"If it's alright I'll do it. I owe him for taking care of me when I fainted. So it's only right."  
"But Hatori-sensei..."  
"Don't worry, just tell me what he needs to take and I'll make sure he takes it." Kagura gave Adrian a questioning glance but explained. Adrian and Akito's strained relationship was more then well known in the Sohma household, though many attributed it to Akito being in denial over being in love. Several of the older family members, kept talking about how Adrian always seemed to have the minimal amount of interest in Akito and he was just depressed... actually there were too many rumors flouting around. Adrian couldn't help but wonder which one Kagura had listened to.  
Kagura explained about the medicine and passed the tray to Adrian. "By the way when are you going to ask for Kyo to come?"  
"Kyo?" She thought back on the cat she had seen in the library, and it's menacing aura. "I think I'll end his curse last, it will make things easier. I'll probably pass out from that one too." Adrian sighed deeply. That one would definitely be the hardest curse next to Akito's to break.  
Adrian walked over to Akito's bedroom door and knocked; before he could answer she opened the door and walked inside.  
It hadn't changed since she had stayed in there. The light was minimal, and the futon was in the center of the room. She could see Akito laying on the futon, sleeping.  
It was the first time she had ever seen him asleep. His face was pale, and his hair was very disheveled, seeing him this way reminded her of just how handsome he was when he wasn't angry. A hard image indeed for her to conjure up since it had been three months since the last time she had seen him... happy.  
Over the last three months she had come to realize that those first few weeks he had been honestly happy. The thought that something she had done had made him this way brought a strong sense of shame to her, but more than that what she had been thinking at the time made her even more ashamed of herself. She had dared to let her own worries and concerns overcome her and let him hate her. She let him become this way, through her own selfishness. For the first time in her life she hated herself for what she had done to him. She loathed herself, not for making him mad, but for allowing it to develop into this. It had to stop.  
If she stopped it would things still work out? Could she stop it? It was definitely possible things would only get worse.  
No it couldn't possibly get any worse.  
Adrian carefully set the tray down next to Akito. Worried about how he would react when he awoke to find Adrian of all people sitting next to him, she nervously scooted the tray a little further back and away from her. She couldn't risk him not taking his medicine. No matter what happened.  
She sat herself next to him and watched him, waiting for any sign of him waking up. Minutes passed by and thoughts of how handsome he was eventually fluttered up into her brain. She knew how kind he could be, but she also had come to learn how cold and cruel too. Still knowing that the cruelty and cold-hearted actions were only to protect his many wounds, she did her best to remember that she also had her own wounds that she protected as well.  
The two of them were so much alike it was scary, and yet so different that it was almost terrifying. How could two people so alike end up so very differently?  
She wasn't sure as to the why, but she would like to know. She wanted to know. It was a thought that always seemed to lurk at the back of her mind lately. Adrian decided she would absolutely find out why before she broke his curse.  
Akito was the first person Adrian had ever met that could get such a reaction out of her. She really just wanted to understand. To Hell with the cost.  
Her eyes were glued to Akito's face when she saw the first movements of his awakening  
  
Chapter 12: Heart Sick 


	13. Heart Sick

Author's Notes:  
  
Rectitude: I know you know the definition of this word but in this story I'm using it in the same way as it means in the code of Bushido, not in the English dictionary. It's the power of deciding upon a certain course of conduct in accordance with reason, without wavering. To die when it is right to die, or to strike when it is right to strike regardless of the consequences. It means to make your choice regardless of being right or wrong and sticking to it.  
  
[I took the definition from my martial arts notes on: Bushido: The Soul of Japan; by Nitobe, Inazo]  


  
  
Chapter 13: Heart Sick   
  
Darkness. 

Terror. 

Pain. 

Loneliness.

The words echoed through the...where was he? There was no light, only the same kind of pitch-black darkness that existed beneath the earth. 

Akito found himself struggling through the darkness terrified of what was behind him. Whatever was following him was intently trying to catch up to him as it chanted these words. 

So he kept running, afraid of even looking behind him. Afraid of what was following him... 

Afraid. 

A dot of light appeared on the horizon, small, but bright and he ran towards it. Racing endlessly towards that light. He saw it when it began to flicker, and he could feel a hand grabbing onto his ankle, the claws of the beast digging into his flesh 

Akito! 

It was a woman's voice, a voice he knew from somewhere. She was the one holding the candle, and she was coming closer to them both. 

The light from her candle bounced off the walls of what had to be a cave, and the light she held caused the monster to screech in pain. 

It turned on her. 

Akito screamed as he saw the monster throw itself upon the girl and he could hear his sobs as he watched her body being torn into bloody shreds. This is what it would have done to him. The monster satisfied that its hunger had been fed slipped back into the shadows. Akito reached over to gently cradle what was left of the woman that had saved him from the fate that she endured. 

He was so ashamed he was the one that was supposed to have died, yet she... he couldn't even finish the thought, but seeing her face, streaked with blood and the gentle smile left on her now dead countenance. 

Her face looked so loving, kind and... and familiar, somehow.

  
  
Akito's eyes flew wide open when he realized who it had been. The image of Adrian's bloody face so happy in death, almost glad, that image was completely engraved into his mind. Would that image ever disappear? 

When he saw the very same person sitting beside him, waiting for him to awaken, he felt his blood begin to run cold. The mere memory overlapping with reality made his stomach lurch, and he found himself fighting the urge to vomit. Even seeing Kyo in his true form had not been as bad as that dream had been. 

Not by a long shot. 

He tried to look anywhere but at her. His eyes wandered from his futon to the window and eventually to the tray at her side. He didn't dare look at her face or he knew he would be sick. 

Three painful months had passed since the last time they had spoken to each other in more than just passing. Akito knew that this had really been his decision, though as time went on the fact that she hadn't protested had hurt him more than he cared to admit. 

At first he had convinced himself that she was after something from him. Family, money, whatever, but she wanted something so badly that she would cast a love spell on him. Yet she had ignored him. 

Through the last three months, living together in the same house, she never said a word to him, except in passing. She was cordial, but not friendly, and she never asked for anything, not even a bowl of rice. 

Guilt ravaged through Akito. 

He'd hurt so many people, Yuki, Kyo, Kagura, all of the juunichi but he had never felt guilty before Adrian. He tried to think of her as a tool that he needed and nothing more. Still, he had no control over her at all, she was a bird to him free to fly, and free to choose when and where she would land. 

"How are you feeling?" Adrian's voice was light and mellow to Akito, somehow the sound of her voice was almost musical. 

He must remember rectitude. Hhe must follow that path. It was his responsibility to do so as the family head. His path had already been chosen, and now it had to be followed. 

Still a few moments wouldn't kill him, a rebellious part of him whispered. 

"Your not supposed to be in here." 

"Well, when your healthy enough to throw me out go right on ahead." She replied tartly. Adrian was beginning to fuss with the glass of water, and the medicine. Akito needed to take them, to get better. 

"Hatori-sensei wants you to take these." She passed the water with the medicine in it to him, she watched as he drank every last sip of it. 

"Get out." Don't go! What was wrong with him today? He had to get her away as fast as possible yet he just wanted her to stay a little while longer. He forced his eyes to leave her feet and they slowly traced their way up to her face. His eyes lingered on her waist as he noticed that she had lost a lot of weight. She had already been to skinny when she had first arrived. He forced his eyes to go higher. He counted the buttons on her shirt as his teal eyes continued upward. Her neck was long and her flesh was smooth, he truly dreaded seeing her face though. 

Would her expression show her anger, or would it be a mask of polite indifference. She probably hated him just like everybody else did, and worst of all he couldn't really blame her for it. She had every right. He forced his eyes up the last few inches to see her. 

Worry? 

That was the one expression he hadn't anticipated, yet her expression was that of a woman that was desperately worried about something. There was no sign of hate, or anger, curiosity of all things he could see clearly in her eyes, but the worry was paramount. 

Akito wanted to tell her a thousand things. He wanted to apologize for the last three months. He wanted to tell her that it all the blame was his. He wanted to tell her that he had enjoyed that week that they had been friends. He wanted to tell her that he trusted her. He wanted... 

He wanted so many things that he didn't have the right to want anymore. He had forfeited the right to want these things, or to even ask for them. Besides she hadn't put in a word of protest she was probably happy with how things were. 

Akito couldn't believe how pathetic he was. He had always been that pathetic, just afraid to let the others see it. Somehow he wanted Adrian to see it though. He thought that maybe just maybe she would forgive him. Still rectitude had been drilled into him and he couldn't go back on a decision once it was made and acted upon. He would keep a wall and he wouldn't try to cross it. 

What if she tried to cross it though? 

He was truly a fool she wouldn't do that. In the three months they had been living together she had never made a move to break the silence that stood between them. It wouldn't happen. He hung his head in defeat, what an idiot he was. 

"GET OUT!" He hissed. 

He couldn't take it. Looking at the one thing he wanted to stay and knowing he could do nothing... it was driving him mad. 

"This has got to stop." 

Did she actually say that? Akito was having trouble believing that she said that. Maybe? 

"I can't take this silent treatment anymore." Her voice was strong like thick steal, and to Akito it was more beautiful than any bird that had flown into his life. 

"You treat me as though I don't exist. I'm invisible am I? Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I'm going to be your personal nursemaid until your better. I'm not leaving until you throw me out yourself!" 

"Do what you wish." 

His heart was light with joy and he just wanted to grab her and hug her but he knew he couldn't. Perhaps she did care even just a little about him? Even is she only cared just a little as long as it was genuine he could live with that. His heart was pounding against his chest, the dream forgotten the only thing on his mind was how to make himself appear sick even longer than normal to keep her by his side. Perhaps Hatori could help him somehow? For once being sick was the best thing that had ever happened to him.  
  
Chapter 14: A Guiding Hand 


	14. A Guiding Hand

In this chapter I switch back and forth between two different scenes taking place at the same time. I'll put a space in between each switch so that you can tell which scene your listening to. I hope you don't find it annoying.  
  
Chapter 14: A Guiding Hand  
  
Hatori failed to hide the slight smile curving at the corners of his lips.  
"Is there something amusing," Akito coldly inquired. "Or perhaps you disagree with my decision?"  
Hatori considered how Adrian would feel being deceived like this, and then considered Akito's determination. Adrian had freed him only a few weeks ago, and to be honest he felt that he owed her a considerable debt.  
It was to late for him to ever marry the girl that he loved, but she was happy with her new husband, and enjoying her new life, and as for him... he now had the freedom to live again. Perhaps this time life would give him a better hand, and perhaps life had given Akito a better hand through Adrian.  
It really brought to mind what both Tohru and his old love had said to him so long ago. "What does the snow turn into when it melts? Spring."  
Perhaps Tohru and Adrian both were the spring for the Sohma family. The snow would melt, and perhaps happiness could, for once, descend upon them. If that was the case he didn't have any problem lending a gentle push. Perhaps both Akito and Adrian could find happiness from each other.  
  
Happiness was such a rare thing, and he knew that neither had received very much of it in their lives. He knew Akito's story all too well, though Adrian's was still a bit of an enigma, but he could still see the same sadness echoed in her eyes that Akito had in his when she thought no one was looking.  
Yes, he would indeed help those two. If he didn't he doubted he could quite live with himself, and his own conscience. Still he had never been one to meddle in other's affairs. That had always been something Shigure had been better at doing things like that.  
Akito only wanted an excuse for her to be at his side, but knowing them both he knew neither would reveal what truly lay in their hearts. Yes, Shigure would be the better one to plan such things as this.  
The next morning Hatori made a phone call.  
  
Adrian had never before had the chance to see Akito when he was sick, but the family insisted that before she had came he had been sick constantly. They also insisted that it was her presence that had caused him to be well for so long. She pretended not to hear the whispers that followed her everywhere but the only place she could escape them was at school, which she only attended periodically anyway.  
Hatori had pulled her aside the night before and had given her instructions for taking care of Akito.  
"It's not really a good idea to let him be alone for very long. He needs to be constantly checked and monitored until he has been well for at least two days. It doesn't take much for him to get sick again. I'm sure you understand why."  
Adrian understood only too well, the curse on his body was slowly draining his life away a little at a time, until eventually he wouldn't be able to regenerate, and he would... he would...  
She wouldn't let it happen!  
There were other things that could be done other than just medicine. There were ways of healing through energies, and other means that would work well, especially with a curse as nasty as his was.  
She knocked lightly on Akito's bedroom door before entering the room and setting herself down besides Akito's futon. He hadn't awoken yet, so she took a moment to prepare his medicines. As she worked with mixing the powders with the water, she willed healing energies into the water.  
It was painfully obvious that his room was dark and depressing, and the thought of awakening to such gloom every morning made a part of her despair for Akito's heart.  
Akito awoke to the site of the morning sunlight streaming in through the windows, and Adrian's back turned to him as she curiously watched a little bird sing away on her forefinger.  
  
Shigure was having trouble believing that his friend Hatori would be interfering with someone's love life, that was more something he would do than Hatori would. Still Shigure doubted he'd be willing to dabble in those two's lives at all. That would be very scary... still it would probably be more than highly amusing, perhaps extremely amusing even, maybe it would still be even more entertaining than messing with his Editor!  
"The blooms of love need water to flourish even in the spring."  
"Can I assume this means you will be helping me?"  
"Of course!"  
  
Adrian was breath taking in the morning rays of light.  
Akito's eyes followed her as she watched the bird intently, they matched each other so perfectly at the moment, and he began to wonder if she was really human. Over the last three months he had stolen glances of her but to just leisurely look at her the way he was doing now was a luxury he had never been able to afford. He had done his best to think of her as his enemy but that had proven to be impossible.  
Was he only trying to protect his own heart when he did that?  
All his life he had been lonely, and sad. He had pretended to be mean and callous until he actually acted that way normally, but still all along he had been human, he had always been a person. After all he was only another individual afraid of dying, someone who was afraid of dying alone without having known love or friendship of any kind. A part of him had wept always, and it was because of that sorrow that he had felt the need to make others share that pain. Anyone who was the cause of his problems needed to feel the same suffering that he was doomed to feel until his death. His only acquaintance was the cold bitterness that the curse had forced into his unwilling life.  
Adrian had changed that.  
Just her presence had changed that. The piece of him that was always hiding, the part that had never been allowed to feel the light of day was beginning to surface in small ways. He really did hate the bitterness he always felt but it had become such a part of him that he didn't know how to let go of it, Adrian though was slowly showing him how to be free.  
She looked so gentle and kind when she was like this, who would have ever believed the amount of strength that was held inside of those two small shoulders.  
The bird on her finger flew out the window in a flurry and she turned to smile a good morning to Akito.  
His heart was beginning to pound in his chest at the brilliance of that smile. He gave her a cross look and reached over to grab his medicine and swallow it. It tasted as bitter as all of Hatori's medicines always did, but there was something different, it was... almost...  
  
"Akito is so stubborn." Shigure pointed out to his friend. "He's not going to tell her what he feels. He would be happy just having a little time together. Why can't he realize the joys of having a high school girl living in the same house as him? They're so cute, and they can do all the housework. The perfect bride!"  
"You shouldn't speak of Tohru as your bride."  
"You don't think Tohru would make a cute bride? Well, I suppose I shouldn't be too possessive, Yuki and Tohru do make such a cute couple, speaking of meddling lets push them together next." Shigure would have so much fun meddling even more in the affairs of his own household. As long as he still had his darling Tohru living under the same roof, he would indeed take care of all of her worries, well as long as it was amusing to do so.  
"About Akito being stubborn..." Hatori prompted.  
"Well the traditional locking them in a room would be amusing, but I doubt it would be very effective. As a doctor you could quarantine them... NO! I've got it! Is there anyone that we know that like's Adrian? An old boyfriend something like that..."  
"Jealousy..." Hatori carefully considered the possibility. It would be risky, but maybe... "Ask Yuki if there is anyone at school that likes her that she is friends with. This is risky."  
"Isn't it fun though!"  
  
"Is there something you want?" Akito snapped. Why did he always have so much trouble being nice to her? He wanted to have her attention and to hold onto it, but for some reason everything he said came through as cold and abrupt. What was wrong with him?  
"Aren't you bored in here by yourself? I'd be."  
"What does it matter?"  
"It doesn't really, but your breakfast is in the main room. Hatori said that I should bring it to you, but I couldn't help but think that even if it were only for a few minutes the walk would be good for you.  
This was not something that Hatori would ever recommend. He knew Hatori well enough to know that much, this had to be Adrian's idea. Was she crazy? He may not be very sick, but he was still sick. It was too dangerous for him to exert himself right now, what if he became worse, still... since drinking that medicine he did feel like strength was slowly returning to him body. Had she done something to it? How powerful was she really?  
This time she had done something, he held no doubts about that, but surprisingly he wasn't angry. He felt... content, like this was a true reflection of her personality. He felt that by drinking that medicine he had absorbed a piece of her kindness.  
Adrian helped Akito to his feet; he leaned heavily upon her shoulder, as they walked down the hallway to the main room where their breakfasts were awaiting them. Akito wasn't about to tell her that his ability to walk was perfectly fine. This was the closest he had ever been to her in a very long time.  
  
Chapter15: Shigure's Meddling 


	15. Shigure's Meddling

I don't know if anyone will notice but I made a few references to the first manga volume in here. It's pretty obvious though if you've read them.  
  
Even though Yuki is no longer a rat, old speaking habits die-hard, and so if I have Kyo call him a stupid rat...that's why.  
  
Chapter 15: Shigure's Meddling  
  
"Time to begin."  
Jealousy was a dangerous thing to mess with but it just might be exactly what Akito needed to finally make a move. Still, if Akito ended up lashing out at the fellow... Hatori was right this was going to be more than a little risky. The smile that was plastered on Shigure's face was large and bright. If things worked out right though, there was going to be a rather big explosion. With any luck it would, for once, be an explosion he would actually want to see.  
"Adrian and Akito sitting in a tree. K-I-S-..." Shigure hummed the rest of the song as he headed towards the kitchen.  
"Tohru, Shigure's hungry." He whined in his most pathetic voice.  
"Dinner will be ready in just a few more minutes." Tohru told him cheerfully. She was stirring something on the oven top. Well whatever it was it smelt great!  
Now let's see how should the subject be brought up...  
When Tohru brought in the food Kyo and Yuki were just coming in through the front door. Tohru gave them both a warm welcome home smile as they sat down to eat.  
Kyo still hadn't defeated Yuki, but with everything Adrian was doing for the family... it was making him more than a little nervous. Sure she had broken so many of the curses, but would she be able to break his? Would the cat be the only one left behind? He found himself picking more and more fights with Yuki in an attempt to forget that underlying uncertainty that he felt.  
"Tohru this is delicious."  
"I'm so glad! This was an experiment tonight! I wasn't sure it was going to turn out all right at all." The two just sat there and smiled at each other for a moment... Kyo really found that annoying.  
"Well the food may be good, but the company sucks!" He looked pointedly at Yuki.  
"If you don't like the company you should just leave."  
"I hate to interrupt your fun but..."  
"...Damn rat!"  
Kyo had already tried to get at Yuki, but Yuki had nimbly evaded Kyo's punch and in the same motion sent him flying with a sidekick, from the floor, straight into Kyo's stomach. For once nothing was broken, Shigure breathed a sigh of relief at that.  
"Anyway, Hatori wanted me to ask if anybody knew if Adrian liked anyone at your school... Any really cute guys that have either been chasing her or her chasing them?"  
This took everyone by surprise. The very first thing said was...  
"Why? Hatori wouldn't ask something like that." Yuki watched Shigure from across the table, something had to be going on here, and his instincts said that he didn't like it.  
"She's got her own fan-club at school. If you're trying to fix her up forget it. They are about as protective of her as they are of me. It's hard enough to go around school without being watched every second, and with them running interference..."  
Perhaps a band of fan-like stalkers was exactly what was needed!  
"What exactly is it that you have up your sleeve anyway?"  
"It's not mine!" Shigure smiled. "This is Hatori's!"  
Was he telling the truth? If Hatori was involved things would probably be under control, but with Shigure involved... worse what if he intended on getting his big brother Ayame involved to! Yuki was worried. Something told him that even with Hatori acting as a controlling influence not even he could keep both of those two in line. Yuki was going to have to keep an eye out. After all he owed Adrian a big debt. He watched as Tohru put rice in another bowl, yes he owed Adrian an enormous debt. A debt he doubted he could ever fully repay.  
  
The next day Yuki was even more worried when he spotted Shigure walking in the halls up at school, with the principal. Still Adrian had missed today like she had most of the week, so there wasn't much Shigure could do.  
"Adrian's been sick for almost a week now. It's got to be pretty bad."  
"Did you get to overhear that cute guy in a suit? He was talking about how the Sohma's had taken responsibility for her. She's staying at their main house."  
"Did you get an address? Do we know if this place is all right for our Princess to be staying at?"  
"Whom exactly is she staying with?"  
"That man said it was the head of the Sohma family household, probably an old geezer. Our beautiful flower stuck living in the shadows it's enough to make me weep!"  
"Very poetic."  
"Let's visit her. That might be exactly what she needs!"  
"If we all go together, it might be to much for her. She's been sick and we don't want to make it worse."  
Adrian's fan club decided that they would each visit her one by one over the next two days.  
Unfortunately, none of the Sohma's had heard about it until it was too late.  
  
Chapter 16: Chaos in a Handbasket  
  
. 


	16. Chaos in a Hand Basket

Sorry about how short that last chapter was, but I'm afraid that if I had added anything to it the story would have been pushed a little out of bounds. My old English teacher used to say better short and to the point than too long and in circles.

This is starting to feel a little like a novel, still don't worry I'm an Akito fan girl after all, besides, I don't think the story will leave my brain until it has all been written down. I have a problem with working on more than one project at a time… if I don't give one story my complete attention until it's over with my general writing style suffers… Buddha is his Bride [one of my others] definitely deserves better than to be destroyed via divided attention… the plot is just too cool and the plot line is historically accurate [well as close as something that didn't actually happen can be, you don't want to know how much research I've been doing for it.]. Why exactly am I rambling about my Kenshin fan-fiction anyway? Shakes head in order to clear the brain, must think Fruit Baskets!

Author's Notes:

-sama: formal title; think lord or lady…

Hashi: Chopsticks

Kazuma Sohma: was put in the notes of chapter 6. He's Kyo's adopted father.

Well without further adieu here is…

Chapter 16: Chaos in a Hand Basket

It was a beautiful morning.

When Akito refused to get out of bed, Adrian had threatened to pull Akito out from under the covers and drag him outside if she had to. He didn't find her threat very amusing, however he catered to her whim, after all she was only thinking about his health.

The fact that she was caring about him was enough to make him want to go outside and see the morning sunlight. He was beginning to feel not so alone. The more he thought about it the more sure he was that she truly had nothing to gain from any of this, which meant that she truly wanted to be here.

That thought gave him a feeling of strength.

Just the actuality of her being here was amazing to him. The fact that she wanted to be here in the Sohma family household fixing this curse, when she didn't have to, and the fact that she was taking care of him after everything he had put her through over the last 3 months, and that she was doing it because she truly wanted to it made him feel humbled and in awe of this beautiful young woman that sat beside him.

In the last few days as he had recovered from his illness he had become more and more aware of her strengths and her weaknesses. She shied away from personal questions as though she was hiding a dark secret from the light of the world, yet she was always so… the word failed to catch in Akito's mind, but he was sure it was a word that could only be applied to her. For the first time in a very long time Akito felt like smiling. It was for him a feeling he had long since forgotten.

He sat in the morning light watching the world in its entire splendor as he ate his breakfast. It was just so peaceful, almost perfect.

"Adrian-sama! Good Morning, Adrian-sama!"

Akito watched as a young high school boy approached them. Akito could feel his hands clenching around his hashi and he felt the wood snap under his grip.

Who the hell was this person and what was he doing here?

"Takawa, good morning. I hope I'm not disturbing you."

Then leave!

"I heard that you haven't been feeling well?" Whoever this Takawa was he seemed nervous, almost like… Akito's eyes narrowed, and his grip tightened even more around the broken hashi. He could feel the splinters digging into the fleshy part of his hand, but he just ignored the pain.

"Is there a purpose to this?" Akito asked. He was barely able to keep his fury buried beneath a mask of politeness. He really just wanted to throw this moron out by his shirt collar. He was being polite enough, barring the fact that he was pointedly ignoring Akito, but his flirtatious attitude towards Adrian was completely unforgivable.

When Takawa turned to Akito and saw his teal eyes filled with burning rage, something inside of him said that he should run while he still could. Foolishly though he feared for Adrian. What type of a tyrant was he? He was far too young to be the head of the family, was he perhaps his son or something? Was the poor beautiful Adrian, the most delicate of all flowers, stuck living with this tyrant of a man?! The mere thought made him outraged, well at least the head of the Sohma family would protect her from this terrible person.

"A… Ye…. s…. I...hmmm…"

Why didn't that stupid man look away? His glare was making him so nervous he could barely speak to Adrian-sama. He felt like such a coward right now.

"Adrian-sama, I though you might… I mean…"

"Spit it out." Akito hissed at him. Watching Takawa squirm wasn't very interesting, but it aught to at least make it clear to Adrian how weak hearted this fool was.

Adrian was confused. She didn't really understand what was going on right now.

"Notes!" Takawa said it; he'd finally said it! "You haven't been at school so I thought you might like to barrow my notes!"

"She doesn't need them." Akito answered for her. Adrian was starting to get a bit annoyed with Akito. She was perfectly able to turn down Takawa's offer on her own.

"Takawa thank you, but Yuki let's me copy out his notes, so I'm fine really."

"Get lost." Akito snarled. He rose from the porch and took a few steps towards Takawa.

Takawa politely excused himself and ran. Whoever that person was truly scared him. It was kind of like a 'staying around him would only bring misfortune' type of feeling. Adrian-sama must be suffering horribly in his presence; something just had to be done. As a member of the Adrian fan club he had to do something. Her suffering was unacceptable under any circumstances.

* * *

"That wasn't necessary!" Adrian snapped.

"I decide what is and isn't necessary in my house." Akito's voice was calm and soothing, nothing like the mountains of fury it had been only moments before. "Either way that idiot won't be back, and that's what really matters."

How did he know where to find Adrian anyway? Akito mused.

Well, either way something like this was not going to happen again. He headed over to Hatori's home to see what could be done about unwanted visitors.

Adrian sat there fuming over Akito's behavior, when she noticed his hashi. They had been completely destroyed, when had that happened. He'd been using them just before Takawa had dropped by… perhaps… had he broken them when he was still there? A smile threatened to show itself on Adrian's face. Maybe, just maybe, he hadn't been doing it to be rude… what if?

Adrian threw that thought aside it was impossible after all. Still the memory of being held in his arms even though it had only been a moment so very long ago was something that was still ingrained inside of her heart.

Her hands reached over and gently held the hashi Akito had broken. Did they mean anything at all? Perhaps she was just letting her imagination run away with her? She was so pathetic; she couldn't afford to fall in love with such a moody person, especially one that she needed to save. If her magic failed her…

"Adrian-sama?"

She looked up to see 6 boys standing in front of her, one of them being Takawa. What was going on?

"We have to get you out of here quickly!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Hurry, before that guy comes back."

"But…"

"We have to let the head of the Sohma family know how dangerous that man was! Your safety, no your life is at stake! We have to hurry!"

"Akito IS the head of the Sohma family." Adrian cut in. "Really I'm not in any dang…"

"Then we don't have any choice!" Takawa motioned for the others to grab her. "We must save the Princess at all costs!"

Things were definitely getting out of hand. Adrian tried to explain but they were already carrying her off. She tried to stop them but they just wouldn't listen. She couldn't hurt anybody; the three-fold law rang through her brain as a reminder… "Bid ye the three fold law ye should, three times bad or three times good…" With the difficult magic she was working for the Sohma's she just couldn't risk it. Still, these idiots were kidnapping her!!!

Momiji, being late for school, saw them dragging her off. This was bad. Where was Akito? Akito probably couldn't stop them anyway, so he ran to get Hatori.

"Hatori, we have a big problem! A group of guys are stealing Adrian away!" Momiji barely had time to register the fact that Akito was in the room with Hatori, before Akito shoved Momiji out of the way. Momiji had never seen such a look of desperate rage on Akito's face before. He thanked heaven he wasn't one of those boys right now.

"Where were they taking her?"

"They were headed to the front gate."

They raced after Akito, hoping that they made it in time.

Akito had somehow managed to get there ahead of Hatori and Momiji; fortunately Kazuma had been at the family estate instead of the dojo. When he saw Akito's expression of outraged fury he knew something had to be horribly wrong. When he got close enough he noticed the fact that Adrian was there, and it didn't look as though she was there willingly.

Akito wasn't a fighter. He lacked severely in any form of martial arts skills, but the way he threw himself unhesitatingly into the middle of the group to protect Adrian… Kazuma didn't hesitate any longer. Before they could hurt Akito, they found themselves on the ground, unconscious.

"Adrian?" He rushed over to her side where she knelt on the grass. Her shoulders were shaking. Hesitantly, he reached over and pulled her into his arms, her fingers clutched at his kimono and she buried her face into his shoulder.

"You didn't… You could have been… Don't do anything so reckless again!" She screeched into his shoulder.

Akito didn't know what to say to this. If she hadn't been clinging to him so tightly he thought that he would have just let her go, but her body pressed so close to his own made him wonder at his own actions. He felt relived. He didn't care really what she said as long as she was right there in his arms.

At first he had thought that she was their simply to break the curse, and that she needed someone to take care of her, now he was beginning to realize how much he needed her to be there. He needed her there because she was the only one who truly wanted to be there with him. The thought of her not being there with him clawed at his heart. That dream the other night had truly terrified him, more than anything else.

Adrian was still telling him what an idiot he was, so he did the only thing he could think of to shut her up. He kissed her.

Kazuma politely ignored them and began to carry the young whelps to the front gate and dump them outside. Who was dumb enough to let them in anyway?

Chapter 17: Spring to Summer


	17. Spring to Summer

Must get ready for A-kon... must get ready for... well ignoring that hello! Thanks for reading this fanfiction I know it's pretty long but the good news is that it won't be to terrifyingly long till the end now! Anyway I hope you enjoy it and please review and let me know what you think!

Also, system doesn't like italics so it's in bold for thinking stuff...

I'd like to apologize. I got so into by Bankotsu and Jakotsu fic that I accidently wrote Ban instead of Hiro during the first posting of this chapter. The good news is that it has been fixed now. However, for those that had to suffer due to my stupidity I am very sorry.

Later!

* * *

Authors Notes:

Sakura – means cherry blossom  
  
In the East it's a sign of respect not to look someone in the eye when speaking, in the west well most of us already know! =)

* * *

Chapter 17: Spring to summer  
  
Her whole body was shaking. 

Fear.

Worry.

Relief.

This.

The warmth of Akito's lips against her own only made her trembling worse. Her fingers tightened around Akito's kimono, trying to keep her self from falling over, but she only found herself leaning more into Akito's embrace.

Thousands of thoughts drifted through her mind. Most of them were saying things like this shouldn't be happening, or to stop it quickly, but her hands just couldn't push him away. Her arms felt like leaden jell-o and her body just refused to move at all! A piece of her wanted to admit that she just didn't want this moment to end, after all this was her first kiss, and the one doing the kissing was someone whom she didn't mind doing it at all.

"Hatori shouldn't we let them know they are being watched?" Momiji asked.

Akito roughly pushed Adrian away from him.

He was blushing.

Adrian was sure of it. His eyes refused to meet hers and his cheeks, it was impossible to hide the pink coloring his cheeks.

"Adrian why will you kiss Akito and not me?" Momiji pouted playfully. "I'm closer to your age and cuter."

"Momiji behave yourself." Hatori chided. Akito took the chance and just walked away. He knew something was wrong with his face, and to be honest he felt that if he stayed... well... he wasn't in the least bit sure what would happen.

Perhaps it was that lack of certainty that scared him. Why did he kiss her anyway? So what if she felt good in his arms that couldn't be the reason, could it? No of course not. Perhaps... perhaps...

He really just didn't want to think about it, or his own reaction to it.

He thought back to Kisa and Hiro, and how they were always together. Those two children were always playing together so innocent, and sweet, they were such good friends to one another. Akito had always felt jealous of their close relationship, he had tried his best to tolerate it and not to let them know how much it bothered him, and then when Hiro told him that he felt something more than friendship for Kisa...

**Was this feeling that he was feeling for Adrian similar to what Hiro was confessing that he felt for Kisa?** Akito wondered. Hiro had said that he loved Kisa. Hatori had said that he had loved...

"Love is such a stupid word!"Akito slammed his fist into an old tree that was on the path way to his house.

** Damn it! It was a stupid word. A word no one had ever said to him, not even once! No one would probably ever say it to him. Nobody really cared about him after all. If they had his life wouldn't be traded for everyone else. So what if they respected him, they respected him because of the price of the curse. Damn them all!**

"Akito? Do you really think that love is such a stupid word, really?"

Adrian's fingertips rested against the cool bark of the old sakura tree that he had just punched.

Why did her heart race like this when she was with him? Adrian desperately needed to get a grip on her emotions.

This was work... this was work... this was work... She chanted in her head. Her heart had nothing to do with this was just work.

"Thank you for saving me. I was just so surprised at everything... I didn't..."

Her face was so lonely and forlorn, her eyes carried a mixture of sadness, and shyness, and her eyes refused to meet his. Her cheeks were a soft gentle pink, as though she had been blushing, and he thought back to that word, yes love was a stupid word but maybe just maybe it wasn't just an illusive dream.

"This tree's pretty old isn't it?" She asked.

"No one knows how old it is." Akito looked up into the old branches of the tree. Ever since he was little he had always liked this tree. He would read under its branches when he could, and when he was really little he would hide from everyone else in its branches. During the early spring the blossoms would surround him and he would drink in the scent.

His memories of the tree were very dear to him. It was the only thing when he was little that hadn't wanted to use him. It had always just been there for him, and even now it was still just there for him whenever he needed comfort.

"Your pretty fond of it, aren't you?" Adrian asked. When he looked over at her he watched as her cheeks turned the same color as the sakura blossoms in spring.

"It was in your eyes!" She blurted. "You just looked so calm for a moment when you were looking at it." **Why am I stuttering like a child!**

"Yes." He responded simply.

Akito headed back towards the house. In the end he decided he was being a coward, not staying with her under that tree. Still staying with her wasn't a good idea right now. That 'L' word and her question were still running through his mind. Was it a stupid word?

"Love."

He just needed to try the word out; the way it rolled around on his lips was something to be savored, as you would fine food, or French wine. Was that what he was feeling? The idea that he was in love warmed him to the bones.

So this was what they were feeling. He thought. It was such a wonderful feeling whatever it was, and it was one that he would cherish until the day that he died. The memory of the kiss, the feel of her in his arms, knowing in his heart how he felt about her...

He wondered how she felt about him, and he went cold inside. What if she really was like everyone else, and didn't care about him?

No, she had to care, even just a little.

But care and love are two separate things. What if she didn't love him at all? Could it be possible that she just considered him a friend?

**She let him kiss her!** He argued with himself. **She didn't struggle, she didn't even object!**

Still she was still in shock over what had just happened. He did just rescue her after all, perhaps she had let him because she didn't realize what he was doing, or out of gratitude, or maybe...

Akito had never felt more nervous in his whole life. He needed to know if she cared, but he was too scared that she didn't care about him. The fear was eating away at him.  
  
Adrian let her back rest against the bark of the tree. Her heart was still racing and for some reason she could still feel his breath and his lips on hers.

**This was insane!**

** It was too dangerous!**

** What were those fan boys on anyway!**

How dare they put her in that situation. She had really been in danger, and Akito...

How he had just jumped in there trying to save her like that. It was the first time anyone had ever done something like that for her.

She felt cold without his arms around her. What was wrong with her anyway? Why did she feel so hurt at his words?

** Love is not a stupid word.** She could feel a single teardrop falling down her cheek. Love was a dream she had always longed for and had never found. The love of a parent had been denied to her. The love of friendship had never been offered to her, and now Akito... what was it she felt for him. Was it some form of love?

She shook her head denying it to herself. She really couldn't afford it to that. Not now. Not when things were halfway completed! She had to finish her mission. When it was done she would be forced to return to her home in England, assuming of course she was going to be alive afterwards.

She couldn't stop sobbing as she leaned against the old cherry tree. She couldn't afford to love him, and he probably didn't love her anyway. Her fingertips traced the place on her mouth that he had touched.

He had probably just been trying to get her to shut up, she decided. After all, she had been more than a bit hysterical after the incident.

Still the memory of his lips on hers made her tremble inside. She felt that that this one experience had unlocked something within her heart that could never be relocked again, and deep down inside she knew that she loved him, it was just that she was too afraid to admit to it.  
  
Chapter 18: Harvest  
  
Let's break a few more curses, and have a confrontation between our cute couple... you know nothing much!


	18. The Beauty of the Sakura

This is the last chapter that I will write before I go to A-Kon so enjoy. I have to many cosplay things to sew so I won't really have any time... not that I have any time during this last week either but you know... I'm also kind of hesitant to finish this story. Still it's got to be done. 'Sigh'  
  
You know I love Fruits Basket, and I would definitely say Akito is my favorite bishonen from this show. I've never been able to think of him as being even a little bit of a villain, only as a victim of circumstances. If it were me who was going to die for everyone else I'd be ticked, especially if I hadn't been asked. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I am definitely an Akito fan girl!   
  
Anyway I figure that there are around 4-5 chapters left in this story. I hope you enjoy the last few pieces of this story. As always, please review let me know what you think, and what I can improve on, even if I don't get it dealt with ASAP it will be paid attention to.

* * *

Author's Note  
  
1. Okay so far these people have been freed from the curse in order:**Yuki [Rat], Ritsu [Monkey], Isuzu a.k.a. Rin [Horse], Koreno [Rooster], Shigure [Dog]  
**  
Is up to this chapter then: **Momiji [Bunny], Hiro [Sheep], Kisa [Tiger]  
**  
2. You may or may not be familiar with FullMetal Alchemist, it is going to be aired on Cartoon Network here this fall, but there is a line inspired from that show in this fic. Though I had to bed a friend for help cause I couldn't remember the exact line. 

3. The title was inspired by something from Yami no Matsui.

* * *

Chapter 18: The Beauty of the Sakura  
  
The rest of the day was a pretty normal one; it was the same with the rest of the week. 

Adrian took care of Akito in the mornings, though a small feeling of awkwardness had been erected between the two of them. Neither could find the courage to even casually mention what had happened with those stupid fan boys, let alone what had happened between them afterwards.

Even though the entire Sohma clan had already heard the news of the kiss.

It was a good thing that neither of them new that there was a lottery going on in the family as to when the two would actually get married. After all Akito had never acted in that fashion before, and with this obvious revelation of his feelings, well, of course she couldn't possibly turn down the most important person in the Sohma family if he wanted to marry her. At least that was the general assumption among the Sohma family.

Though to their disappointment if they even inquired as to how the two of them were getting along, their only answer was a hard look, a blush, and a quick change of subject. Still that told them quite a lot.

Many of the older couples were beginning to make plans for their wedding behind their backs. One of the older women was even sewing a traditional Japanese wedding kimono out of the finest silk fabrics, which had been purchased by Ayame especially for Adrian.

Problem was there wasn't a wedding planned. That was the only thing eating away at the family.

Adrian spent all of her spare time undoing the curses, Momiji... Hiro... Kisa... one by one she continued breaking them at a pace that left her tired and unable to do much else.

Akito watched silently as she pushed herself beyond her limits. Her drive was like nothing he had ever seen before. The more he watched her the more he wanted her to never finish what she was doing. If his life hadn't been at stake he felt that he would have wished that she would never get around to breaking all the curses.

His life?

Was that what was driving her to such heights? Was it possible that she was working herself to exhaustion in order to save his life?

Akito just couldn't take it.

The first time they had met they had become friends. Then his own stupidity had broken them apart, at last, after three months, they were friends again, and he had finally come to the realization that he was in fact in love with her.

The thought scared him immensely, but he loved her. No, and's, if's, or but's, he loved her. The thought kept popping up randomly in his head. He was completely and totally in love with Adrian. What he felt when he was around her, this comfortable feeling, this feeling of familiar ness, this desire to protect at all costs, it had to be love. Love was the only possibility.

He had said that love was a stupid word before, but now... after having thought about things it wasn't that love was a stupid word it was that it was a word he had never known or felt before. Now that he knew Adrian he realized that it was one of the strongest, most powerful of emotions in the world.

This was the first time he had ever felt so sure of anything in his entire life, yet she was being so distant, how could he possibly tell her that he was in love with her when he didn't know how she felt about him?

Yet a part of him didn't care how she felt at all. To that small piece of Akito's heart the only thing that mattered was how he felt, and that part of him didn't care how she felt as long as she stayed there with him.

He couldn't loose her. Not now.

She was the first person he had ever cared about so deeply. If she left, he might as well just die of the curse. Everything that was important in his life would be gone with her.

Somehow, someway, she would stay here with him. Nothing less would be allowed.

He had hired someone to find out as much as possible about her family. Nobody knew anything, so perhaps the knowledge would prove useful. He feared that she might have somebody to go back home to. If she had to have her family he would happily move them to Japan so that she could see them.

This emotion was just too different than anything he had ever felt before, but he would protect it. Yes, even with his life if it truly became necessary. The curse wasn't paramount in his heart anymore it was Adrian.

He watched her from a distance, and every once in a while he would see her walking. She would often stop at the old sakura tree and look up into its branches. Her hand was resting on the bark.

He didn't know how to tell her how he felt. The tension that lay between them was slowly thickening not thinning. He couldn't let this continue on.

"Adrian."

She didn't look she didn't need to. The truth had been bothering her for so long, and she needed to tell him. She didn't know how though.

"I need to tell you something."

"I have something to say."

What ever she has to say is probably important.

He's been so quite lately, what on earth did he need to tell her?

"I... uhhh..." Adrian stumbled.

"You should go first."

"It's hmm... it's about the curse. I can break it. That's not a problem." She assured Akito.

"It's just that well... how do I say this... nature it well... it demands a heavy price. There is a law of equal exchange you see, and well, your curse it binds you to death." She took a deep breath and looked him square in the eye. "I've thought about it a lot, and something or someone is going to have to die, so that you and everyone else can live."  
  
Chapter 19


	19. Sunlight

I have tons of sewing to do but this story is getting to the good part and it's just not leaving me alone, even the great joy of going to a con can't keep this story at bay for too long!  
  
Anyway just random info...  
  
1. If you like oldies music or Cher, I'm sure you'll understand what I mean when I say that "It's in his kiss" is playing on repeat on my CD player right now.

2. I like Yami no Matsui and for those who have seen it or picked up on the title of the last chapter I'm playing a bit on it again.  
  
**Major hint don't read unless you're totally clueless about #2!** If you haven't seen it the line in the show is something along the lines of "The true beauty of the sakura blossom is in its fleetingness."

* * *

Chapter 19: Sunlight

Die?

Something had to die? No, that couldn't be right. No way! Was she planning on... could she possible be thinking of?

"No! I won't let you!" He shrieked. "Don't even think about it!"

Akito had her pinned against the old sakura tree. "I won't let you do it. Just leave it be don't do anything! I'll die instead! It was supposed to be that way anyway! I'll be the last one. No more!"

He was crying. The tears were falling so quickly, and his face was twisted in anguish, grief, and desperation.

"But something..." She began.

"I don't care! I'll take it. I won't let you die. I... I think I... No, I know that I..."

Adrian silenced him with the palm of her hand. She was terrified of what he was going to say. She was going to save him no matter what he said about it, and she knew in her heart if she heard anything from him at all her heart would break. She wouldn't let him die. She couldn't let him die!

The mere thought was anguishing for her. It hurt. The thought of going to his wake, of knowing that there was something that she could do to save him.

No!

She wouldn't let it end that way!

"You can't stop me." She whispered. "I'll save you, and I won't let you die!"

He grabbed her wrist and angrily yanked it away from his mouth.

"No! I won't let you! There has to be another way!" He grabbed her jacket, and angrily pulled her towards him.

They had only shared one kiss. It had been filled with tenderness, and caring, but this one was nothing like that one had been. It was filled with desperation, a burning desire to hold on to her no matter what. He just didn't care what the price tag was as long as she was there alive.

"There has to be another way." He repeated when he broke off the kiss. "There just has to be!"

Adrian was in such a daze from that kiss that when she finally felt strong enough to stand on her own without the tree for support, Akito had already left.

This was becoming way to complicated.

Still a part of her was happy. Akito was the first person that had ever truly cared about her. It only made her more determined to save him. She looked up into the old sakura tree that had become her friend in the last few days, and wondered if the tree had seen everything important that had happened to him.

This tree probably held all of Akito's secrets beneath it's bark, and knew his every worry and thought.

She turned around and leaned her forehead against its cool bark, and wondered what it thought of the whole situation.

* * *

A beautiful white kimono....

Akito smiling in joy...

Adrian's face covered in sunlight...

The fleeting beauty...

* * *

What a silly dream the tree had. Like that would ever happen!

No, when everything was done she would trade with her life for Akito's and he would live on. He would find someone else to care for. He was a handsome man after all. No her life didn't matter at all.

She smiled sadly as she left the tree behind her and went back to work preparing for the next curse breaking. She didn't really care if she lived; she never really had anything to live for before coming here after all. Still that picture the tree showed her for those few moments, gave her strength. The image of the two of them hand in hand beneath the sakura tree being wed was an image that couldn't be purged from her mind.

She worked hard all day trying to purge that image from her mind. She couldn't afford to have her curse be activated through her own selfish desires. No, she had to help them... she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Darkness.

Terror.

Pain.

Loneliness.

The words echoed through the... where was she? There was no light, only the same kind of pitch-black darkness that existed beneath the earth.

She stared into the darkness, a candle was in her hand, and she tried to light it. She could hear someone yelling in terror. Trying to keep something back away from him in the darkness.

At last the candle was lit. The light was small but it shown brightly in the darkness.

A cave?

She could hear the footfalls, running towards her. Her light was attracting them...

There were two things running in the darkness...

She could clearly hear Akito's voice scream, and there was something else something following him.

She began to walk forward.

She had to save him!

Price didn't matter as long as he would live!

Something was clinging to her foot, she tore her foot free, but each step she took it clung to her again and again more tightly than the last. It was taking all of her strength to move towards Akito.

She just had to save him!

She saw his face terrified, and he entered into the small circle of light, and that's when she saw it.

It's face was a shadow sucking in all the light, the shadow's fleshy face began to blister as the light brushed against him.

The candle began to waver, and Akito tripped.

The monster went mad, and came after Adrian.

It's arm swung wide to remove her head from her shoulders, when a root came from the walls of the cavern, rapping itself around it's hand, roots shot out of the ground and the ceiling binding the monster in one place. A few rays of sunlight broke through the cavern walls to illuminate everything.

She reached out carefully offering Akito her hand, and he took it. 

* * *

When she awoke the next morning she couldn't help but wonder what it was that she had seen.  
  
Chapter 20


	20. Dreams of Truth

Yeah! I'm back from A-Kon!!! So now it's time to get Inuyasha, Spiral, and Gravitation out of my head and come back down to earth!   
  
Anyway here is the next chapter of Trading Pain, I hope you enjoy it, and as always please feel free to review.  
  
This isn't the last of the story. There will probably be 1 or 2 chapters after this to tie things up properly. Also in case you don't know if you actually 'die' in a dream in some instances it will kill you. Your brain goes into shock thinking it's dead and shuts down... well at least that's what the theory is.

* * *

Chapter 20: Dreams of Truth

Adrian had only awoken a few hours earlier, and she had found herself walking down the old path leading away from Akito's house.

What did that dream mean? Dreams like that were rarely false, especially for her. There had to be something she was overlooking, but what was it? That dream was important but what did it mean.

Adrian was yawning pretty heavily as she continued to walk down the path. Dawn hadn't arrived yet, and darkness was everywhere, it was shrouding the road in an eerie moonlight. Adrian's mind though was still on the dream.

She felt a tree branch brushing against her cheek; its touch could only be described as loving in its gentle caress. She looked beside her and she could barely make out the lines of the beautiful old sakura tree besides her. The wind gently blowing through it's branches, and its graceful movements became mesmerizing to watch.

Adrian found her back leaning against the trunk of the tree staring up into the darkness, and listening to the comforting sounds of the wind and it's branches. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep again. The dream had slipped from her mind and she felt safe and protected.  
  
"Where is she?" Akito screamed as he slammed a vase into the wall. Hatori didn't even flinch. "Find her! You must find her!" Akito howled in agony.

Akito didn't even notice as Hatori left. The only thing he knew or cared about was that Adrian was gone.

Was it what he had said yesterday? Had she taken it to mean she could leave then?

No!

He wouldn't let her escape him. He meant what he had said when he had told her that she wasn't allowed to die for him.

He would die.

For once he wouldn't resent this horrific curse, as long as it meant he could spend what little time he had left by her side. It didn't matter if she loved him or not as long as she was there by his side. As long as she was close enough to watch over, to protect as best as he could, as long as she was just there!

The thought of Adrian being gone tore at his heart, leaving him more exposed than he had ever been in his entire life. It was as though he was dying inside. The thought of being alone again was killing him far more than the curse ever could. Being without Adrian was killing his soul; the curse could only touch his body.

Blindly, pulled by a stubborn desire to see her again, no matter what, he searched every room in the house again. He looked in the yard, at Hatori's home, and at last when he felt that he couldn't keep the tears away anymore, he heard a whisper in the winds. He didn't understand what it meant. He felt that his body was being pulled towards it, as though the wind held a secret power over him, calling him down the old path that few took. The wind kept calling for him, and he followed it. His feet felt heavy as he walked more and more down the winding pathway, when his eyes fell upon the old sakura tree swaying in the breeze, beneath it lay what he was looking for.

She lay there sleeping her golden hair spilling around her and blowing lightly in the wind. The branches of the sakura tree protecting her from any harm, as he approached it seemed almost as though the tree allowed him to enter beneath it's heavy branches and allowed him to come closer to her side.

It was almost as though the world lightened for just a moment, when he saw that she was all right. The world was even more beautiful, and nothing else mattered. Just her. He sat himself down beside her. Right now he was too tired to do anything much and he found himself staring up at the tree branches swaying hypnotically in the wind. Before he fell asleep, he pulled her body closer to his to give her some extra warmth. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep with her in his arms. He knew in the darkest recesses of his mind what today was.

* * *

Terror. 

Pain.

Loneliness.

All of these things were present but they weren't either. It was as though the dream they had both shared had merged and now they stood in their respective rolls knowing something was different.

They had changed.

They both knew where they were inside of the darkness, and they both knew that the other was in great danger, and they both acted. Neither hesitated.

Adrian ran towards Akito, even though she couldn't hear or even see him.

Akito stood his ground waiting for the approaching monster to come, preparing for his own death.

Both hurried.

Neither hesitated.

Both were desperate.

The howling sounds that the monster made echoed against the cavern walls.

Adrian's feet felt light as she ran to where that monster was. Wherever it was Akito would definitely be.

That was her reasoning.

Akito stood there waiting. He would die. He was happy in the knowledge that Adrian would live on after his death. He thought back as he waited on the good and bad memories he had and he knew that without Adrian he would die anyway.

Adrian ran so fast she practically flew.

The howling sounds just got louder and louder.

Akito was calm and in peace as he waited passively.

He stood there with his arms out stretched as he waited for the monster to kill him. He knew this was the end. Dream or not he was going to die here. Right now.

This was the end.

Adrian screamed his name when she was finally able to see Akito. He screamed for him to run, but he didn't listen.

Adrian ran quickly trying to close the distance between them, when she saw the monster yet again. Its twisted face coming out of the shadows, its hands out stretched a wicked smile across it's face as it lifted it's hand ready to kill Akito once and for all.

Adrian dove at Akito, knocking him to his knees. She covered his body with her own; there was nothing else she could do.

She couldn't deny it. Saving his life for her was selfish. She loved him more than she had ever been willing to even acknowledge.

She loved him.

Her magic couldn't save them.

They would die here together, in this dream. Both souls would be lost due to there own respective curses. Neither could be saved.

Adrian could feel the tears running down her cheeks. It was already to late. They would both die.

"I love you." She whispered to Akito as she waited for the final blow.

It never fell.

A large root had come out of the walls of the cavern, wrapping itself around the monster's hand. Roots had shot out of the ground and the ceiling binding the monster in one place. A few rays of sunlight broke through the cavern walls to illuminate everything. As the monster slowly died it's body disintegrating in the light, the roots began to wither. As though the last act of the monster was to take whatever killed him into the bowls of hell with it. She reached out carefully offering Akito her hand, and he took it.

When at last they had awaken. The tree that had once cared so tenderly for them both, was beginning to whither and die.

* * *

Chapter 21 


	21. Morning Glory

I drew a couple pictures of Adrian and Akito in some of my favorite shots in the story. Just go to my profile and there is a link to it. I'm not the greatest artist in the world but it isn't bad.  
  
Thank you once again for reading all the way through Trading Pain. And please let me know what you think of the story over all, unfortunately this is the very last chapter of the story, and unless I get like a mad dream and a great idea there probably won't be a sequel.

Cancel that thought... 2 months later and I am writing a sequel... it's going slowly but... anyway Hopeful Dreams is under my profile if you want to read it. I'm not very far into it though.  
  
'Sobs'  
  
I'm going to start this next chapter off with a little bit of the last chapter since it was such an emotional piece. I'm hoping to make the transition between the two a bit easier emotionally. Since the last chapter was a little confusing for some people I'm going to explain exactly what happened in the piece.

* * *

Chapter 21: Morning Glory

* * *

A large root had shot out of the cavern walls wrapping itself around the monster's arms and legs. A few rays of sunlight broke through the cavern walls to illuminate the darkness. As the monster slowly died, it's shrill voice echoing as the morning light caused its body to disintegrate into ash. 

Then the roots began to whither. It was as though the last act of the monster was to take whatever had killed him into the bowls of hell with it.

When both had disappeared into nothingness, Adrian pushed her body away from Akito's, their eyes met in an inescapable stare.

She reached out carefully offering Akito her hand, and he took it.

* * *

Slowly both of their eyes drifted open, as though they were being awakened from a spell. Adrian's head was leaning against Akito's shoulder, and she could find neither the desire nor the energy to move away. 

She felt safe.

In her dream she had spoken the truth.

She did love him.

She loved everything about him even his volatile mood swings.

It was something she had been trying to deny to herself for so very long, but she couldn't hide it any longer, and she didn't want to.

Still thoughts of how he would react, made her nervous. Sure they were here under this tree, and Akito was holding her tenderly in his... arms...

Under this tree?

What exactly happened anyway?

Adrian's eyes shot open and her head jerked up hitting Akito right in the chin.

"Sorry!"

This was the first time she had a chance to see Akito's expression. This was probably the maddest she had ever scene him.

"I was worried sick!" Akito blasted at her.

"Worried? Why on earth should you be worried! I said I was going to stay here until the curse was broken didn't I!"

"That's not the point!"

"Than what is the point!"

"Did you mean it?"

"Did I mean what?" Adrian snapped.

"That wasn't a dream."

Akito struggled to stand; in the end he used the tree trunk for support. Adrian studied him; the black aura around him was indeed gone, but how? She didn't do anything, and it was likely now to late for her to save him anyway so then how come? What had happened?

She remembered the last part of her dream and how the tree roots had shot out saving them, if that wasn't a dream than what was it? Maybe... maybe it was a spell.

She stared up into the tree branches, and she watched as the once lively tree slowly died. It's beautiful green leaves turned brown. She reached out with her hand and ever so gently touched the trunk.

The same images flashed in her mind. An image of her in a white kimono, and Akito... yet there was a sense of longing to it. Almost as though the tree wanted to see it, and not just make the possibility a reality. It felt as though it was the trees only regret.

It had done this. The tree had called to them both. Why?

Inside her heart though, Adrian knew why. The curse would have forced her magic to fail, and they both would have died.

The sakura tree knew too.

Trees and plants had their own type of magic it was a magic older and stronger than any humans. It had cared that much about the two of them to volunteer it's own life in exchange.

She could feel Akito pulling her back into his arms, the words that he whispered in her ear captivated all of her senses, and she clung tightly to his kimono, using it both for support, and to hide her embarrassed expression.

"I heard you say it. It wasn't a dream, that was us in there, and I heard you say it."

"Say what?"

The only thing she had said in that whole dream was his name and that she loved him. She thought back desperately, there had to be something else... he couldn't possibly want to hear that.

Why would he want to hear a stupid confession like that? Most people avoided those things, right? Well, unless...

Her face turned a bright red, could he.... Maybe... does he?

"I... I love you."

She could feel Akito's arms tighten around her, and the expression on his face...

She could barely breath.

No one had ever looked at her that way before, no one. The look in his eyes was more than just tender, and his smile was so incredibly gentle. She felt as though everything she had ever stood upon had dissolved and here she was with only him.

Like she was where she truly belonged.

Nothing else mattered, only the two of them here and now.

Akito leaned in closely taking her lips with his own, his hand against the back of her neck giving her no chance to escape if she so desired.

She didn't even try. Right now he was her entire world. She would do everything possible to keep it that way. She had always thought that love would be an overpowering emotion. Adrian hadn't expected such a warm gentle feeling.

She wanted nothing else but to be here forever.

"I love you, too." He whispered against her lips. "I am not going to let you go, ever."

* * *

"You still have to free Kyo!" Kagura complained. "I want my Kyo back! I can't even hug him anymore!" 

It had only been two weeks since Akito had been freed from the family curse, and Adrian had been working very hard to free everyone else from his or her curses.

All that was left was Kyo.

"He said it was all right, Kagura." Adrian assured her friend. "He said he wouldn't have to worry about you attacking him for a few weeks while Akito and I are in Europe."

"I don't attack him." Kagura pouted. "I love him that's all! It's just that I get so excited when I see him..."

"You attack him."

"That's not..."

Adrian smiled at Kagura assuring her that she understood perfectly, and was in fact only playing with her.

"I promise I'll get the curse lifted off of him as soon as I get back. It will only be a week."

"Are you sure this is a good idea? From the stories you've told us about your family... well..."

"It doesn't matter." Adrian stared at the mirror reflecting her image in a pure white yakata. One exactly as the sakura tree had envisioned. "I've decided. They can do whatever they want. I don't care if my magic is sealed away permanently or whatever. This is my home. This is the only home that will ever really matter to me. Now are you going to help me or not. Akito won't be happy if I'm late! He's likely to storm in and start hunting for me."

"You really love him don't you?"

Adrian smiled brightly. Even trying to say how much she loved him would only insult the true feeling. There were no words in existance to explain just how much she loved him.

* * *

I am finally finished! Yippie! I finished one! Maybe I'll stop having random dreams about Akito and Adrian for a while! Yeah! 


End file.
